Extraños conocidos
by ZoroTakari
Summary: Hace 7 años que vencieron a Apocalymon, y los niños han crecido y han cambiado mucho y no solo físicamente. Regresar al mundo digimon, les parece un sueño. Tk se ha acostumbrado a coger mala decisiones. Esta nueva aventura sera mas dura y romántica.
1. Los niños del verano del 99

**Extraños conocidos**

Capitulo 1:

**Que fue de los niños elegidos tras el verano del 99**

Esta historia pertenece a un mundo paralelo donde solo 8 niños viajaron al mundo digimon y tras salvar ese mundo y el humano, nunca regresaron volver, aunque sabían que algún día volverían, pero hacia ya tanto tiempo, que algunos lo dudaban. Todos fueron creciendo y 7 años después de aquel maravilloso viaje, aquellos niños habían cambiado no solo físicamente, sino también mentalmente, es el problema de ver como es realmente el mundo y no como es cuando tienes 12 años o menos.

* * *

_*La secundaria en Japón va desde los 12 hasta los 15 y la superior va de los 15 a los 18 años._

* * *

Takeru "**Tk**" Takaishi: 15 años, acaba de ingresar a la escuela secundaria superior. Vive en Shibuya, aunque este año se va a ver obligado a estudiar en Tokio, tanto su aspecto físico, como por habilidad en el baloncesto, le convirtieron en uno de los chicos más populares de su escuela. Desde que su madre se volvió a casar se ha convertido en un chico problemático, lo cual le hizo ser aun más popular entre los chicas. Llevo algunos años tomando malas decisiones y frecuentando malas compañías, por lo que se le podría llamar un chico malo. Tiene un hermano(Yamato), con el cual cada día tiene menos trato, aunque sabe que puede confiar en él cuando lo necesita.

Hikari "**Kari**" Yagami: 15 años, acaba de ingresar a la escuela secundaria superior. Vive y estudia en Tokio, no es una chica popular, salvo por su hermano(Taichi). Es una chica muy estudiosa y tranquila, no le va demasiado las fiesta. Dos de sus aficiones son la danza y la fotografía. Físicamente es una chica hermosa, no tendría dificultad en encontrar novio, pero de momento no desea tener novio o no ha encontrado ese chico.

Taichi "**Tai**" Yagami: 18 años, se encuentra en el ultimo año de la escuela secundaria superior. Vive y estudia en Tokio, tiene una hermana(Hikari). Sigue jugando al fútbol, pero al estar en su ultimo año esta orientando sus estudios hacia lo que ha decidido hacer con su futuro, Tai había decidido estudiar empresariales, ya que sus amigo le veían potencial gracias a su liderazgo, es el presidente estudiantil. Es un chico muy popular en la escuela de Tokio. Tiene una relación desde los 14 años con su mejor amiga Sora, todos los que lo conocían lo veían como pareja desde pequeños.

Yamato "**Matt**" Ishida:18 años, se encuentra en el ultimo año de la escuela secundaria superior. Vive y estudia en Tokio, es un de los chicos mas populares de la escuela, la gran mayoría de las chicas de la escuela soñaban con estar con él. Tiene su propio grupo de música, done es el cantante, esta orientando su estudios hacia la psicología. Pese a su facilidad con las chicas no tiene novia. Tiene un hermano(Takeru), con el cual cada día tiene menos trato, y esto le hace estar muy preocupado por él.

**Sora** Takenouchi:18 años, se encuentra en el ultimo año de la escuela secundaria superior. Vive y estudia en Tokio, esta saliendo con Taichi, no es una chica popular, pero el estar con Taichi muchas le envidiaba. Esta enfocando sus estudios hacia la confección de ropas tanto de moda moderna como clásica, deseando ser diseñadora. Pasa mucho tiempo con sus amigas o practicando deportes como el volei o el tennis.

Koushiro "**Izzy**" Izumi: 17 años, esta en el penúltimo año de la escuela secundaria superior. Vive y estudia en Tokio. Es uno de los chicos más reservados y estudiosos de la escuela, nunca asiste a fiesta, ni a las salidas en grupo. Tiene pocos amigos casi todos virtuales. Aunque siempre está para ayudar a quien le necesita con los ordenadores. Tanto Taichi, como Yamato tiene el pacto de hacer que la cosa cambie, y hacerlo más sociable, ya que casi todos sus amigos(no virtuales) se graduaban rumbo a la universidad.

**Mimi** Tachikawa: 17 años, esta en el penúltimo año de la escuela secundaria superior. Vive y estudia en Tokio, a donde había vuelto hace una año tras estar viviendo en los Estados Unidos. Es el alma de la fiesta, es la chica con la que cuando estas a su lado te alegra el día. Definitivamente es la chica más popular de la escuela, además ha participado en algunos anuncios para revista y televisión. Mimi siempre ha querido ser una estrella de televisión.

**Joe** Kido: 19 años, se encuentra en el primer año de universidad y escogió una carrera Daigaku(de 4 años) como era la de medicina. Vive y estudia en Tokio. Tiene dos hermanos los cuales son médicos titulado, pero uno viven en África. Siempre fue un chico muy serio, responsable y estudioso, lo cual hizo que no tuviese muchos amigo.

**Davis** Motomiya: 15 años, acaba de ingresar a la escuela secundaria superior. Vive y estudia en Tokio, es el mejor amigo de Hikari. Ha entrado en el equipo de la escuela donde coincide con Taichi. Es tanto el fanatismo que tiene hacia Taichi, que lo veo como un Taichi sin liderazgo. Esta locamente enamorado de Hikari, aunque ella no lo acepta como pareja. Es muy celoso y valiente.

**Yolei** Inoue: 16 años, esta en segundo año de la escuela secundaria superior. Vive en Shibuya, aunque este año se va a ver obligado a estudiar en Tokio. Vecina y amiga de Takeru, la cual es una experta en informática, además trabaja en la tienda de su familia. Tiene 3 hermanos mayores. Nunca seria considerada popular.

**Cody** Hida: 12 años, acaba de ingresar a la escuela secundaria. Vive y estudia en Shibuya. Es un vecino de Takeru, con el cual tiene mucha amistad, ya que a Takeru le recuerda a él, pero con más sentido de la justicia. Es con una de las pocas personas con la Takeru, es como era hace años.

**Ken** Ichijouji: 15 años, acaba de ingresar a la escuela secundaria superior Vive en Shibuya, aunque este año se va a ver obligado a estudiar en Tokio, es un chico que juega con Takeru en el equipo de baloncesto, y es el mejor amigo de Takeru. También es muy popular, y al pasarse cada día juntos, se rodeaban de la misma persona, Al igual que su amigo se le considera un chico malo. Suele cambiar de novia, casi a la semana, pero siempre tenia una. Siempre hacia lo que su amigo hiciera aunque esto le hiciese ir por mal camino.

* * *

Durante las vacaciones de final de curso o año, algo a sucedido en la escuela secundaria de Shibuya, gran incendio ha consumido por totalidad la escuela, por suerte solo estaba el vigilante nocturno y le dio tiempo a salir. Que el incendio ocurriese de noche, dio pie a la policía para pensar que fue provocado. En esta escuela estudiaban Tk, Yolei y Ken, e iba a ingresar Cody, pero tras el incendio su madre le busco otra escuela cerca. La gran mayoría alumno entre los que se encontraban Tk, Ken y Yolei fueron trasladados a una escuela en Tokio, recién remodelada y construida, para albergar a más alumnos. Por lo que durante este curso acogerán a los alumnos del barrio de Shibuya.

Se acercaba el primer día del curso, el día de la presentación, los nervios se veían reflejado en las conversaciones de los chicos.

* * *

Tk y Ken

Ken y Tk se encontraban con Daijiro, Matsumoto, Haruka y Usagi, en un parque, ellos eran un grupo de 6 amigos, 3 chicos y 3 chicas, que iban a volver a estudiar juntos, y hablaban del cambio de centro.

Daijiro: Asi que la escuela secundaria superior de Tokio, nos vamos a divertir.

Ken: Nuevas chicas, para triunfar.

Usagi: No puedes pensar en otra cosa.

Ken: Si, pero las chicas son muy importante. ¿Verdad Tk? -Tk no le respondía, parecía pensativo-

Matsumoto: Tk, pareces pensativo. ¿Remordimiento?

Tk: No, solo pensaba en si tendrían equipo de basket.

Ken: Espero que si.

Haruka: Espero que no descubran que fuimos nosotros.

Ken: Si no lo hablamos no se enteraran.

Tk: -Tk se empieza a reír a carcajada limpia- Fue bestial, ha valido la pena.

Daijiro: Si, tienes razón.

Usagi: Vamos a esperar, a ver como es esta escuela y luego veremos.

Matsumoto: Si, la gente de esa escuela, y lo profesores, ya veremos que tal.

Ken: Si, no nos gusta, ya sabemos que hacer.

Tk: Ken. -mandándole a callar-

Usagi: Estoy ansiosa por empezar.

* * *

Tai, Matt, Sora y Mimi

Los 4 chicos se encontraban en casa de Sora.

Mimi: ¿Que perspectiva tenéis para el último año?

Tai: Las mejores.

Sora: Deberíamos hacer algo, para dar la bienvenida a los nuevos.

Mimi: Una fiesta.

Matt: ¿Crees que es lo mejor?

Mimi: Siempre una fiesta es lo mejor.

Tai: Estoy de acuerdo, lo anunciaré el día de la presentación.

Matt: Pues de acuerdo.

Sora: Por cierto, Matt.

Matt: Dime, Sora.

Sora: El otro día dijiste que Tk, estará este año.

Tai: Es cierto.

Matt: Eso me contó mi madre, pero no he hablado con él.

Mimi: ¿Te alegra?

Matt: Mucho, espero que esto nos vuelva a unir.

Tai: Veras que si, Tk siempre ha sido un buen chico.

Matt: Ha cambiado, pero no creo que cambie en eso.

* * *

Kari y Davis

5 chicos se encontraban juntos en una cafetería, 2 chicas Kari y Reika, y 3 chicos Davis, Hiroto y Oori.

Davis: Un nuevo curso comienza.

Reika. Y tú, sin novia. -todos se rieron-

Hiroto: ¿Que creáis que nos deparara es año?

Oori: Sera un año apasionante, más fiesta, mas diversión.

Kari: Lo dudo.

Davis: ¿A que te refieres?

Kari: Eso decimos siempre, pero todos los años son iguales. Somos un grupo muy cerrado y no dejamos que nada interfiera.

Oori: Nos protegemos.

Kari: Y eso me alegra. ¿Pero por que creéis que este año será diferente?

Hiroto: Entran muchos alumnos nuevos.

Davis: Escuche que su escuela se incendio este verano.

Reika: ¿Detuvieron al pirómano?

Davis: Creo que sí.

Oori: Me parece que decían que fueron alumnos, pero ya fueron detenidos, si no me equivoco.

Reika: Me alegro que no estén con nosotros.

Kari: Aunque estuvieran con nosotros, no pasaría nada, nos seguiríamos protegiendo entre nosotros.

Reika: Kari tenemos que encontrar novio.

Kari: No pienso en eso.

Reika: Tal vez alguno de los nuevo te enamore.

Kari: Lo dudo.

Davis: Tal vez, alguien que ya conozca.

Oori: ¿Cuanto le vas a seguir de pesado?

Hiroto: Tranquilo tarde o temprano la conseguirás.

Kari: Si la orden de alejamiento. -y se ríe-

Davis: No lo decía por mi.

Reika: Seguro.

* * *

Izzy y Yolei

A través de messenger, hablaban los 2.

Yolei: Entonces, ¿hay un buen club de informática?

Izzy: El mejor de la ciudad.

Yolei: Entonces, entraré.

Izzy: Yolei, te gustará la escuela secundaria superior de Tokio.

Yolei: Eso espero, siempre me ha costado hacer amigos.

Izzy: Pues, en esta escuela ya me conoces.

Yolei: Solo por internet.

Izzy: Ya nos conoceremos en persona, y podremos desarrollar más rápido la creación de programa.

Yolei: Es verdad, en unos días, ese club será como nuestro trabajo.

Izzy: Exacto, como nuestro trabajo soñado.

* * *

Próximo capitulo:

**Capitulo 2**: Aunque nos conocemos, no sabemos quien somos

Es el dia de presentación de los alumnos de la escuela secundaria superior de Tokio. Tk volverá a encontrarse con mucho de los niños elegidos con los que hacia años que no hablaban.


	2. No sabemos quienes somos

**Aunque nos conocemos, no sabemos quien somos**

Por fin llegaba el día de la presentación, era un Viernes, el Lunes comenzarían las clases oficialmente. Se rumoreaba que esta noche en una pequeña fabrica vacía de Shinjunku, habría una fiesta para celebrar el inicio de la clases, y que se así conociesen los nuevos alumnos de la escuela y los que ya estaban.

* * *

Tai estaba preparando su discurso para la asamblea general y la banda de Matt actuarían en dicha asamblea. Sora, Mimi y Kari llegaron juntas a la escuela. Izzy según llego fue al punto donde se encontrarían con Yolei. Davis llego con sus dos grandes amigos varones(Hiroto y Oori), Ken estaba con todos los de su grupo a excepción de Tk, que aun no había llegado.

En ese momento un profesor salio, pidió que se colocasen por año, y de ahí se separarían en 3 años por edad, mediante las lista colgadas en el tablón y de ahí se dirigiesen a las clases designadas. Matt, Sora y Tai estaban juntos, Izzy y Mimi también, y el grupo de amigos de Tk y Kari, además de ambos, también estarían juntos, curioso que en una clase de 28 entraran los 11.

* * *

Todos fueron dirigidos hacia sus aulas, y en el aula de primero de secundaria superior se presentaba el tutor de la clase.

Mr. Kawagouchi: Hola a todos soy Norick Kawagouchi, y seré vuestro tutor durante este año. Antes de nada quiero decirle que estaré para ustedes si así lo necesitan. -continuo contándoles como sería ser el tutor de ellos, y lo que esperaba de sus alumnos, continuo hasta que fue interrumpido, al ser sorprendido por que suena la puerta- Pase.

Tk: Disculpe, siento llegar tarde, puedo pasar.

Mr. Kawagouchi: Si pase, soy su profesor Norick Kawagouchi, y usted es... -sonó la puerta-

Director Abe: Norick puede salir un momento.

Mr. Kawagouchi: Ahora regreso, vayanse conociéndose. -sale de la clase-

Ken: Hey, ¿por que llegas tan tarde? -levantándose a saludarle-

Tk: Luego te cuento, demasiados oídos. -saludo a Ken y a Daijiro chocando la mano y luego el puño, terminando colocando el dedo índice en la boca, reproduciendo la señal de secreto, a las 3 chicas con dos besos, uno en cada mejilla-

Usagi: Primer día y llegas tarde, lo tuyo es tener clase.

Tk: Touché. -Haciendo el gesto de herido, tras la broma de su amigo-

Matsumoto: Es que el siempre quiere dar la nota. -los 6 se reían-

Reika: Kari, ya se con que chico quiero estar este curso, es guapísimo.

Kari: A mi no me gusta, se le nota que es muy chulo.

Reika: Pero yo lo quiero para mi. -En ese momento el profesor apareció por la puerta-

Mr. Kawagouchi: Señorita Yagami, dirija a la clase hacia el patio grande, para la asamblea.

* * *

Toda la clase se marchaba hacia la asamblea, Mientras toda la clase se dirigía hacia la asamblea, antes de llegar.

Ken y Daijiro se acercaron a Kari y Reika.

Daijiro: Hola guapas.

Kari: Dejanos en paz.

Ken: Soy Ken y el es Daijiro, ¿y ustedes?

Reika: Soy Reika, y ella es Kari.

Ken: Hola Kari, sabes que eres muy guapa.

Davis: Déjala tranquila.

Ken: ¿Tu novio? -le pregunta a Kari-

Davis: No.

Ken: Pues claro, guapa ¿entonces quedamos?

Kari: Pero que coño pasa contigo.

Tk: Ken déjala en paz.

Ken: Vale, vale.

Tk: Perdona a mi amigo.

Kari: Tranquilo.

Reika: ¿Y tu eres? -Tk le sonrió-

TK: ¿Kari Yagami?, ¿sabes quien soy?

Kari: ¿Como?

Davis: ¿Se conocen?

Tk: ¿De verdad no sabes quien soy?, -se ríe- ¿tanto he cambiado? -y se aleja-

Reika: ¿Quien es Kari?

Kari: No se quien es.

Reika: ¿Segura?

Kari: No lo se. -mientras se preguntaba quien es ese chico que se le hace tan familiar-

* * *

Comenzó la asamblea y el director Abe, dio la bienvenida a los nuevos alumnos y a los que ya estaban, dio un discurso muy populista y buscando el aplauso fácil, y luego fue el momento de las 3 canciones de la banda de Matt, Héroes en secreto, muchas chicas se volvieron locas, estaban locamente enamorada de Matt, ningún chico conseguía ese efecto en la escuela. Tras esa actuación fue el turno para el presidente estudiantil, Taichi Yagami, quiso dar la bienvenida a los nuevo les explico por encima el funcionamiento del consejo estudiantil que el preside y termina con un anuncio.

Tai: Bueno, y para celebrar que somos el doble de alumno y que hoy es viernes, esta noche a las diez de la noche, en la antigua fabrica de cartones de Shinjunku, espero verlos a todo. -el público se volvió loco- Por favor, les pido que traigan algo ya sea comida o bebida, para tener reservas. -Tras una fuerte ovación, se dio por concluida la asamblea estudiantil.

* * *

Ken: De que habláis chicas.

Haruka: Del cantante es guapísimo, quiero conocerlo.

Usagi: Es el chico mas guapo de todo el instituto.

Daijiro: Se le nota que es gay.

Matsumoto: Envidioso.

Tk: Ese chico viene de buenos genes.

Daijiro: ¿A que te refieres?

Tk: Ahora vengo, y te digo. -se marcha, hacia el cantante, pero hay muchas chicas alrededor-

Matsumoto: A donde va.

Haruka: Creo que le entendí, que son familia.

Usagi: Será eso por que son parecidos.

Ken: ¿Primos?

Daijiro: ¿O hermanos?

Matsumoto: Tk no tiene hermanos, es hijo único.

* * *

Matt hablaba con el resto de sus amigos.

Matt: Les gusto el concierto.

Tai: Sois geniales.

Sora: Tenemos que ir hoy antes, Kari dile a tus amigos que vengan antes que necesitamos ayuda.

Kari: Sabes que no solemos aparecer por estas fiesta.

Mimi: Ya pero esta es importante, la fiesta de inicio de año escolar.

Tai: Tienes razón.

Matt: Esta noche será genial, hoy vas a venir si o si Izzy.

Izzy: No, es que tengo otros planes.

Tai: Tráete a esa chica con la que estabas hoy.

Izzy: Es una amiga de internet.

Matt: Da igual, te vas a venir con nosotros, ¿de acuerdo?

Izzy: Vale, voy con ustedes.

Tai: Gran noticia.

Tk: Oye, que mierda de música era esa, el cantante es un gay de mierda. No tengo nada con los homosexuales, pero si con los que no admiten que lo son.

Matt: Que coño quiero, cabrón.

Tk: ¿Cabrón te voy a partir la cara?

Tai: Oye tran... -se freno al ver que los dos rubios se abrazaban-

Matt: Si no lo recuerdan este chico es mi hermano Tk, mas bien Takeru.

Tk: Tk solo me llaman mis amigos, llamenme como crean que deban.

Tai: Como has cambiado, soy Tai, ella es mi novia Sora.

Tk: ¿Novia? Que cosas al final estáis juntos.

Mimi: Seguro que te acordarás, soy Mimi, el es Izzy y ella es Kari.

Tk: Si ya, estamos en la misma clase, aunque ella no sabia quien era.

Kari: Me hacías conocido, pero no caía. -todos se ríen-

Matt: Takeru, ¿iras a la fiesta?

Tk: No se, tengo cosas que hacer.

Tai: Intenta ir haber si nos podemos poner al día.

Tk: Intentaré ir, pero sino puedo, ya habrán otras ocasiones.

Matt: Seguro.

Tk: Chicos tengo que irme, si eso nos vemos esta noche, aunque dudo que pueda. -se marcha, y al llegar con sus amigo se dirigen para ir hacia la salida de la escuela-

Izzy: Esta muy cambiado.

Mimi: Y guapo.

Sora: Mimi. -llamándole la atención-

Mimi: Es lo que hay.

Tai: Tenemos que decirle a Joe que se venga.

Mimi: Si los 8 niños elegidos otra vez juntos, 7 años despues.

Izzy: Ojala pueda volver a ver a Tentomon. -se hizo el silencio, ellos seguian soñando con revivir el verano del 99-

* * *

Mientras en la salida de la escuela.

Ken: ¿Quienes eran?

Tk: Íbamos junto a un campamento de verano.

Daijiro: Las chicas dicen que pareces hermano del cantante.

Tk: Somos hermanos, pero cuando nuestros padres se separaron el se fue con mi padre, y yo con mi madre.

Haruka;: ¿Entonces no estáis unidos?

Tk: Se que es mi hermano, aunque en muchos aspecto, es un desconocido.

Usagi: Vaya mierda.

Tk: Bueno dejemos mis problemas familiares, y vámonos tenemos cosas que hacer.

Ken: Y más problemas en los que meternos, y rápido esta noche tenemos fiesta.

Matsumoto: Me gusta como suena eso.

* * *

Próximo capitulo:

**Capitulo 3**: Parece que esta fiesta hace vibrar al mundo

Es la fiesta de principio de curso y asiste todos los niños elegidos, incluido Joe. Ademas, asisten muchas personas más. Tk y sus amigos siguen haciendo de las suyas. Algunos fenomenos extraños suceden en la tierra, es posible que estos fenomenos tengan algun tipo origen conocido.


	3. Fiesta hace vibrar al mundo

**Parece que esta fiesta hace vibrar al mundo**

Ellos decían que los emblemas eran las 8 cualidades que debían poseer los niños elegidos, y siempre nos representaría, me mintieron, ninguno de ellos tiene nada que ver conmigo.

Valor: No he sido los suficientemente valiente, para enfrentarme a las cosas que no me agradan de esta vida,

Amistad: Tengo amigos, pero no paro de pensar que yo no he logrado ser amigo de ellos. No paro de fallarles una y otra vez.

Conocimiento: Cometo los mismo errores una y otra vez, y no logro aprender de ellos.

Afecto: No conozco el amor, no conozco a ninguna persona por la que pueda llegar a sentirlo, a veces me pregunto si es afecto lo que le tengo a mi familia, o ni siquiera.

Inocencia: La perdí hace mucho tiempo, es el problema de crecer entre mentiras.

Sinceridad: Se lo que me pasa, pero no soy sincero, ni conmigo mismo.

Luz: Hace tiempo que no la veo, mi mundo es pura oscuridad. Me pregunto que fue de esa luz.

Esperanza: Deje de tenerla, cuando descubrí, que todo lo que paso en el mundo digimon no eran más que recuerdo. Nunca podría volver a ver a todos aquellos amigos que se quedaron allí.

He salvado al mundo, y en más de una ocasión me he llegado ha arrepentir de haberlo echo. Sabiendo que mi mundo es así, ¿volvería a luchar por salvarlo?

* * *

Tk baja las escaleras de su casa rumbo a la calle donde le esperan Ken, Daijiro, Matsumoto, Haruka y Usagi. Pero bajando las escaleras se encuentra con Yolei:

Hola Yolei. -Saludo Tk a Yolei al encontrársela en la escalera-

Hola Takeru -Devolvió el saludo a Yolei-

¿Llegas de trabajar? -le preguntaba al verla que llegaba cansada-

Si, Tk -le respondió- ¿Y tu que haces? -le pregunto al ver que si iba-

Me voy a la fiesta, ¿Vas a ir? -Tk le pregunto a su vecina-

No creo. -respondía Yolei, a ella no le gustaba demasiada las fiesta, sobretodo, por la falta de amigos-

Yolei, no seas boba. Vete conocerás a tus compañeros o otros alumnos, seria bueno que fueses. -Tk, la trataba de convencer-

No lo se. -duda, la exposición de Tk, tenía mucho sentido-

Haz lo que quieras, pero te aconsejo que vayas. -Tk fue tajante-

¿Que Yolei vaya a donde? -pregunto Cody, que también subía las escaleras en ese momento-

Hoy hay una fiesta, para celebrar el nuevo curso. -Le explicaba Tk a Cody-

¿Y los invitaron? -Cody preguntaba de forma muy curiosa-

Esta invitada toda la escuela -responde Yolei-

¿Y como saben quien es y quien no es de la escuela? -seguía preguntando Cody-

No creo que nadie lo sepa, por eso será a campo abierto. -explicaba Yolei-

¿Vais a ir? -Cody le preguntaba-

Takeru si, y yo no se. -respondió Yolei-

¿Tenéis que llevar algo? -Cody preguntaba demasiado, parecía que el tema le importaba-

Comida o bebida, para así pagar entre todos la fiesta. -Yolei, pese no ir a muchas fiesta, era muy lista y se hizo muy rápida la idea de como sería-

¿Por que tantas preguntas Cody? - le preguntaba Tk-

Quería saber como es eso de las fiesta -respondió Cody, era como si Tk, le hubiese leído la mente-

¿Te lo esperabas de forma diferente? -preguntaba Yolei-

No lo se, pero Yolei deberías ir, yo voy a ir. -Dijo Cody-

Seguro, jaja -Se reía Yolei-

* * *

Tras la conversación Tk bajo las escaleras y salio hacia la calle para reunirse con sus amigos.

¿Ya estamos todos? -dijo Tk, como saludo a sus amigo-

Si te estábamos esperando -le respondió Usagi-

¿Vamos a la fiesta verdad? -preguntaba Haruka-

Si por supuesto tengo ganas de fiesta. -volvió a responder Usagi, ella era muy fiestera-

Vamos a disfrutar de una buena noche. -Daijiro ponía las expectativas muy altas-

Eso tenlo por seguro. -Respondió Tk, con su más que características sonrisa-

Tenemos que llevar algo alguien tiene dinero. -Pregunto Ken, de forma muy absurda, conociendo a sus amigos-

¿Dinero? Que gracioso esta Ken. -Tk le dice a sus amigos- ¿Tienes la tarjeta Haruka? -le preguntaba-

Siempre, vamos a comprar -dijo tras mostrar una llave maestra-

* * *

Al llegar a la tienda Haruka guardo una botella de alcohol, en su bolso, y otra botella en el bolso de Matsumoto y de Usagi, mientras Ken y Daijiro. distraían al tendero. Cuando las chicas salieron, y Tk cerraba el cristal del alcohol cogió con la mano otra botella y salio sin pagar, el tendero corría detrás de ellos, hasta que los dejo de ver.

¿Que coño has echo? -Preguntaba Usagi-

Era una prueba, quería saber si podíamos hacerlo. -Respondía Tk, mientras se reía-

La próxima vez avisa, ha sido realmente genial. -Ken, lo había disfrutado-

Tu Ken, eres como su perro faldero. -Le dijo Usagi-

Acaso no fue genial. -replicaba Ken-

Lo mejor, en tiempo. -Dijo Matsumoto entre resoplidos, tras la carrera que se había pegado-

Bueno ya podemos ir a la fiesta. -Dijo Haruka, mientras sujetaba las botellas-

¿Pero esto era para la fiesta? -dijo Tk, mientras se reía y abría la botella que había robado, dándole un pequeño trago-

Claro que no, esto es para beber antes de la fiesta. -Daijiro respondía mientras recogía la botella que le daba Tk, y toma un pequeño trago-

¿Y llevaremos algo? -preguntaba Haruka-

Vamos a ir, ya se pueden sentir satisfechos. -Tk, lo dijo con un aire de grandeza, que hizo creerselo a sus amigos-

Vamos a beber a mi casa que no hay nadie. -comento Matsumoto, mientras guarda la botella abierta en su bolso-

* * *

Mientras, en la antigua fabrica de cartones de Shinjunku, Tai, Sora y Mimi inspeccionaban, limpiaban y ordenaban el lugar de la fiesta.

Ya están todos los altavoces colocados. -le contaba Tai a las chicas-

Vale, barremos un poco, y quitamos todo los objetos peligroso. -Sora, seguía barriendo-

Espero que vengan todos. -Mimi estaba nerviosa, ya que la idea de la fiesta fue suya-

Es una fiesta, vendrán todos. -respondía Tai, que sabia muy bien-

¿Izzy? -Mimi, preguntaba, ya que Tai y Matt dijeron que lo traerían, junto a Joe. Joe estaba seguro que iría, pero la duda era Izzy-

Matt se ocupará. -Tai, no respondió muy seguro-

Tai vete para ayudar a Matt a traerte a Izzy. -Sora lo mando, de apoyo, no estaba muy segura de que lo lograsen-

Hola chicos -dijo Kari, que acaba de llegar, para ayudar, como le había prometido a su hermano-

Hola Kari, no quiero ser mala pero podrías ir con Tai , a traer la comido y a convencer a Izzy. -Sora, no solo quería traer a Izzy, sino también las cosas que faltaban-

Vale. -dijo Tai mientras besaba a su novia- Pero... -fue interrumpido, por Sora que es muy mandona-

Ya Tai, márchate, convence a Izzy y vuelve. -le decía Sora, quería que fuese a convencerlo, para que fuesen más gente, para acabar antes que ellos 4 solos, además conocía a Izzy y no sería tan fácil de convencer-

Vale. -respondía mientras Tai se marchaba con Kari-

Sora y Mimi se quedaron terminando de preparar el lugar donde se produciría la fiesta.

* * *

Tk y sus amigos iban rumbo a la casa de Matsumoto, pero en el parque se vieron a un tío muy raro, al que conocían, se frenaron y Tk se acerco no sin antes taparse un poco con la capucha de su chaqueta,

Tienes lo que te pedí. -Le dijo Tk, desde lejos al extraño hambre-

No Takeru, pero tengo algo que igual te interesa, -saco una pistola, y se la mostró, intentando dársela-

¿Para que quiero eso yo? -pregunto con algo de enfado-

Te has ganado el odio de mucha gente, igual algo de protección. -le contesto el extraño, intentado hacer negocio-

Vale, es posible que tengas razón. -sabia que lo que le decía tenia razón, pero ¿un arma?, ¿para que?-

Quieres probarla. -en ese momento paso un tipo con una pinta de empollón, pringado- Tú cabrón, corre y no digas nada, de nada.-lo decía mientras que le daba el arma a Tk-

No, no voy a probarla. -le decía sin agarrarla-

¿Por que? -estaba extrañado-

¿Te piensas que soy nuevo? -Tk, estaba muy enfadado y le hacia notarselo al vendedor-

No entiendo. -se intentaba hacer el tonto-

La usaste, y ahora quiere quitártela de encima, pero si no la vendes, ya el arma tiene mis huella, no soy gilipolla. -Tk, estaba enfadadísimo, tanto que algunas palabras, las llega a gritar, y eso que era conversación en voz muy baja, para que nadie escuchase-

No era eso. -seguía haciéndose el tonto, para evitar una pelea-

Me voy, Nagato -Tk, prefirió irse, a terminar acabar a las piñas, con ese hombre que lo quiso estafar, definitivamente no eran las mejores personajes las que se juntaban Tk y sus amigos-

Tk iba hacia sus amigos y mientras Nagato se marchaba.

Tk, ¿Que quería? -Preguntaba Usagi-

Desaserse del arma, o tener más huella en ella, pero no me pillo. -le explicaba Tk-

¿Por eso quiso que la probaras? Yo hubiese caído. -pensaba Ken en voz alta-

Por eso hay que estar atentos. -alertaba Tk, sabiendo lo peligrosa que era la gente, con la que se movían desde hace poco tiempo-

* * *

Pocos minutos después, Tai y Kari llegan a casa Izzy, donde ya se encuentra Matt

Hola Tai, haber si me ayudas. -Matt, ya no sabia como hacer para convencer a Izzy-

¿No quiere venir? -Preguntaba, sabia que no iba a ser fácil Sora tenia razón-

Eso parece, hola Kari no te había visto. -Matt, tenia ganas de dejarlo allí, pero Tai y Matt se habían prometido llevarlo con él-

¿Izzy, por que no quieres venir? -Preguntaba Matt-

¿Que vas ha hacer? -Tai le preguntaba, sin dejar a responder la pregunta de Matt-

¿Vas a pasarte la vida aburrido? -Parecía, que la táctica de Matt y Tai, era volverle loco con preguntas-

¿Necesitas conocer más mundo? -Tai y Matt no paraban de preguntar-

Si, hay muchas cosas detrás de la pantalla de ordenador -Matt decidió atacarlo-

No, paso de ir. Me aburro y tan gente no es para mi. -Izzy, prefirió alejarse de Matt y Tai, para que no le volviesen loco-

Venga Izzy, yo también voy a ir, y sabes que a mi no me gustan las fiestas. -Kari, le comentaba a Izzy-

Pero para ti es más fácil. -Intentaba explicarle Izzy, sabia que Tai y Matt no le escucharían-

¿Por que? -Kari, quería que le contase, mientras intentaba convencerlo-

Tienes amigos, que estarán contigo todo el rato. -le explico-

Hagamos un trato, cuando este solo, me avisas y pasaremos la fiesta junto. -Le propuso Kari, mientras Tai y Matt se volvían a llegar junto a Izzy, para seguir la táctica-

Bueno. -dijo Izzy, de forma que no demostrara, que la idea no le hiciera feliz- Vale, total alguna vez tenia que ser la primera. -dijo con un tono de voz de desinteresación por la fiesta-

Perfecto, lo hemos conseguido. -Grito Tai, y choco las manos con Matt-

* * *

Casi media hora después, mientras que cargaban el coche, llego Joe para ir con ellos.

Ya esta todo. -Preguntaba Joe, al llegar junto al resto-

Siempre llegas cuando esta todo colocado. -Tai se reía, sabia que a Joe no le gustaba cargar-

Lo siento, pero no sabes lo que acabo de ver. -Joe estaba realmente muy impactado-

¿El que? -preguntaba Izzy-

¿Izzy, al final vas a ir? -que fuese Izzy le parecía aun más increíble-

Si, oye cuentanos que fue eso. -Izzy quería saber que excusa tenía Joe, para esta vez-

Pues mientras venia, vi en el parque.-empezó a explicar Joe, hasta que lo interrumpieron-

¿En que parque? -le pregunto Tai, para después pillarle con una escusa falsa-

En el de Shibuya. -respondió tajante-

Shibuya, allí vive Tk, muy cerca del parque. -les comentó Matt-

Pues debe tener mucho cuidado. -Joe, estaba muy nervioso-

¿Pero Joe que vistes? -Tai, le pregunto, se dio cuenta que no era una excusa, lo que traía esta vez Joe-

Vi delante mio, como dos chicos negociaban. -contaba Joe, la escena que él había visto-

¿Drogas? -preguntó Izzy-

Drogas y armas. -Como la mayoría de gente, Joe agrandaba lo que había visto-

¿A plena luz de la calle? -Tai, estaba sorprendido, había escuchado hablar sobre esto, pero en la tele, que alguien que el conociera, hubiese estado involucrado, de forma indirectamente directa-

Si, pero se pusieron las capuchas de las chaqueta. -los chicos miraban a Joe, muy sorprendidos, sabían que Shibuya era muy peligrosa, pero no hasta ese punto- Lo peor fue al final, me uno el pequeño me apunto con el arme, y me dijo que me fuera. -seguía agrandando la historia-

Joder que miedo, pero por suerte no paso nada. -Matt sabía que Joe, había tenido mucha suerte-

Ya, pero a partir de ahora, no pienso volver a pasar por allí. -Joe, había pasado mucho miedo-

¿Te imaginas que los vemos en la fiesta? -Tai estaba tan impactado, con la historia, que solo se le ocurría bromear-

Tai, no llames a la mala suerte. -Izzy, escuchaban tembloroso-

Pues ya sabes, la próxima ayudas a cargar y no te pasará nada. -Le decía Matt, mientras el resto se reían-

* * *

La fiesta ya había comenzado, estaba a rebozar muchísima gente, incluido gente que no era de la escuela. La gente parecía pasárselo bien, todos los chicos ya estaban allí.

Kari, ¿te puedes creer que no paro de pensar en el chico del instituto? -Reika, le contaba a su mejor amiga-

Te pego fuerte, eh. -sabia que Reika, era una chica muy enamoradiza, se enamoraba de forma rapidísima, pero se desenamoraban casi a la misma velocidad-

Si, ese rubio, me vuelve loca. -esta vez Reika, se enamoro locamente esta vez de Tk-

Tengo que hablar con él, para disculparme, por no haber reconocido. -le contaba Kari, o más bien lo pensó en voz alta-

Entonces, ¿lo conoces? -Reika, le pregunto, ya que la última vez, Kari no sabía si lo conocía o no-

Sí, es Takeru, el hermano de Matt. -le explico-

¿Que Matt, el amigo de tu hermano? -le sorprendía que fuesen hermanos, todos pensaban que Matt era hijo único- Vaya genes tiene esa familia, salen todos guapos. -Dijo Reika, mirando hacia Matt Pues decidido, después me lo presentas. -le dijo Reika a Kari-

¿Pero cuando quedamos en eso? -se ría Kari con su amiga- Voy un momento con mi hermano, después nos vemos, y si puedo te lo presento. -se despidió momentáneamente de su amiga-

* * *

Tk, con sus amigos, pero se alejo para saludar a su hermano, y al resto de compañeros de aquel maravilloso verano del 99, pero algo le sorprendió, era el encontrarse con alguien con el que no pensaba verse en esa fiesta.

Vaya mira quien esta aquí. -saludaba, en forma de mofa Tk, al visitante sorpresa-

Takeru, al final hemos venido un rato, para saber como era esto. -le dijo ese amigo de Tk-

Pues Cody, si pasa cualquier cosa a ti, o a tus amigo, me viene rápido y me lo cuenta. -le dijo Tk, sabia lo que podía pasar, y quería que supiese que el estaría para protegerlos-

¿Crees que pasará algo? -dijo Cody preocupado-

Nunca se sabe, sois pequeño, cualquier cosa me avisan, andense con ojo. -Tk, le insistía por si acaso-

Gracias, Takeru nos vemos más tarde, o mañana. -dijo intentando marcharse-

Mejor avisenme cuando se vayan, así me quedo más tranquilo. -Tk, realmente protegería a Cody a capa y espada, él cuando miraba a Cody, se seguía viendo muy identificado, ya que se veía a él de más joven- voy a saludar a mi hermano. -dijo para despedirse-

* * *

Joe le contaba a Sora y Mimi, lo que le había pasado en el parque, más bien su historia de lo que había pasado, además Davis estaba pegado, escuchando lo que Joe contaba.

No me puedo creer que pasará eso. -Mimi, pensaba que era la excusa típica de Joe,aunque esta era un poco fuerte-

Te lo juro, pase un miedo. -Joe, no paraba de contarle lo sucedido a todos-

Seguro, que por allí no pasas más. -Se reía Sora, pero ya sabiendo que no era una excusa-

Seguro, además... -Joe, se freno- Es él -dijo Joe, señalando al chico que estaba con Matt-

¿Quien? -pregunto Kari, al verlo con la cara tan pálida que tenía-

Ese, es el más joven de los dos tíos que vi, con lo de las drogas y el arma. -dijo señalando a Tk, realmente lo había reconocido-

¿A quien te refieres? Joe -Tai, sabia que señalaba a Tk, pero no lo quería creer-

Al que ahora esta con Matt. -dijo muy nervioso Joe-

No puede ser. -soltó Sora, al saber a quien se refería, todos se habían dado cuenta-

¿Quien es? -preguntaba Joe, al ver que lo conocían-

Su hermano. -explico Kari, sin querer decir su nombre-

No, el pequeño Tk. -al decirlo ve que Tk y Matt se acercaban- No puede ser. -dijo con miedo de que Tk, lo reconociese-

Hola chicos. -saludo Matt, al llegar con su hermano junto a sus amigos-

Matt, ¿que pasa Tk? Perdón, Takeru. -saludaba Tai, sabia que la mayoría de gente lo llamaba Takeru, y después de lo de Joe, prefería llamarle con más respeto-

Hola chicos. -en ese momento suena el móvil- Usagi, que paso. Tranquilo, llevenlo. Yo me ocupo, dile a Daijiro que se quede con uno, para que me diga quien fue. -Todos se quedaron, muy serios, al escuchar a Tk tan nervioso durante la conversación- Lo siento chicos, me tengo que ir, adiós -Salio corriendo, literalmente-

¿Que habrá pasado? -decía Matt, mientras veía a Tk, irse a la carrera-

Matt, tengo que contarte algo. -le dijo Joe, queriéndole contar lo que acaba descubrir de Tk-

¿El que? -respondía con una pregunta Matt-

Tk... -Joe, fue interrumpido por Sora-

Nada, nada esta sorprendido al ver que Tk, es más alto que él.-Sora, no quería que Matt se enterase así-

Joe no le digas nada del hermano. -Le susurro Sora a Joe, mientras Matt veía marcharse corriendo a su hermano-

* * *

Entonces, ¿ya se lo has dicho? -le preguntaba Yolei a Izzy, que no estaba con el resto de niños elegidos-

No, no puedo. -a Izzy, no le gustaba sentirse así-

Pero tienes que decírselo. -Yolei, sabia lo que le pasaba a Izzy, por que llevaba meses contárselo-

¿Y si me rechaza? -le preguntaba Izzy a Yolei, tenia miedo de contárselo a la chica-

Izzy si estas enamorado debes contárselo. -Yolei le decía a Izzy-

¿Por que? -Izzy le pregunto, buscando una respuesta-

Puede que alguien indeseable llegue y te la quite. -le explicaba a su amigo-

Ya, pero me da respeto. -por no decir miedo-

Tranquilo, yo te apoyaré. Pero dime quien es. -Yolei quería saber quiera esa chica-

Solo, lo se yo, y de momento quiero que siga así. -Izzy, tenía un miedo enorme a ser rechazo-

Quiero que me prometas algo, cuando me digas, o descubra quien es te declaras. -le propuso Yolei-

Vale, no te lo voy a decir. -Acepto, pensando que no se lo iba a contar por nada del mundo-

Tarde o temprano te verás obligado a contármelo. -le dijo riéndose a Yolei-

* * *

Se armo un gran revuelo en la fiesta, una gran discusión había acabado con una pelea, en la que el chico rubio golpeo al moreno en la cara, y luego con una patada lo hizo caer al suelo, luego no paro de darle golpes, mientras este estaba en el suelo, y el intentaban que a este se lo quitasen de encima.

Se debió confundir. -le explico el chico que estaba en el suelo, al que estaba sobre él-

¿Confundir? Y encima le cobraste. -le gritaba el que estaba encima-

He tranquilo, no me conoces, para decir eso. -le decía el que estaba en el suelo, mientras entre 3 chico lo quitaban de encima de él-

Camello de mierda, te voy a quitar tus putas drogas y metértelas en la gargantas. -le gritaba el rubio, al otro chico-

No te tengo miedo. -mientras se levantaba del suelo-

Si te vieras la cara, lo tendrías. -le gritaba mientras lo alejaban-

Takeru, ¿que ha pasado? -le preguntaba Matt a su hermano?

No te interesa. -le dijo Tk, mientras que veía, si de su mano la sangre era suya, o del otro tipo-

Hermano, tu no eres así. -le decía a su hermano, mientras que a mucha gente le llamo la atención que era lo llamase hermano-

¿Así como? Si no me conoces, ¿cuanto hemos hablado en estos años? -le decía Tk, estaban tan cabreado, que lo pagaba con su hermano-

Pero... -Matt, estaba muy triste por lo que había escuchado, y como le hablaba Tk-

Pero nada. -se alejaba de su hermano-

Tk, se como eres, te vi. -Joe le dijo, con valor al encontrárselo de frente-

Tu, tu, ¿Joe verdad? -le dijo al reconocerlo-

Si, soy Joe. -le dijo, mostrándole, que lo de valiente era una pose, realmente le tenía miedo-

Para ti Takeru, y mejor callate, no sabes ni lo que viste. -tras ver como le temía, lo reconoció, y al ver que le temía, le respondió con enojo-

Mientras seguía caminando, vio a Kari justo en el medio, mirándole con cara de terror.

¿Sigues sin saber quien soy? -le pregunto al encontrársela de frente-

Si se quien eres, pero no como eres, o en lo que te has convertido. -le dijo, al ver quien era ahora Tk-

A veces el lobo no están fiero, guapa. -le dijo a Kari, mientras la rodeaba, y al llegar a Daijiro y el amigo de Cody- Vámonos -y se fueron de la fiesta, mientras el chico que recibió la paliza seguía sangrado en el suelo- Como le pase algo, vuelvo a rematarte. -le grito mientras se marchaba de la fiesta, justo en ese momento un terremoto sacudió, todo Tokio-

Vaya un terremoto. -Dijo Tai-

Ha sido muy fuerte, por suerte fue corto. -dijo Izzy, al ver que de momento habían tenido mucha suerte-

Deberíamos irnos, podría haber replicas. -comento Sora, mientras agarro a Tai, luego poco a poco se fueron todos, con miedo a las replicas-

Fue algo muy raro, por que no existieron terremoto, ni fuertes, ni flojos.

* * *

Mientras en el mundo digimon.

Que raro, ese terremoto. -el terremoto, había sorprendido a Ogremon, sobretodo por que desde la reconstrucción del mundo digimon, los 8 emblemas protegían a este mundo de todo lo malo, incluso terremoto, o erupciones volcánicas-

Es más que raro, -dijo con preocupación Gennai-

¿A que te refieres Gennai? -preguntaba Centarumon-

Creo que también lo notaron en la tierra. -le explico Gennai-

Eso es imposible. -exclamo Ogremon-

¿Como puede ser posible? -pregunto Leomon-

Puede que la oscuridad este de vuelta. -dijo muy preocupado Gennai, mirando al cielo como si pudiese encontrar en él una respuesta-

¿Y eso puede ser posible? -preguntaba Centarumon-

Es posible, si es que el sello de los 8 emblemas que nos protegía, pueda estar roto. -esa era la única idea que se le podía ocurrir a Gennai-

¿Y como puede pasar eso? -preguntaba Leomon de forma muy nerviosa-

Deberíamos descubrirlo. -Ogremon, sabia que Gennai siempre decía que la información es poder-

¿Como hacemos eso? -pregunto Centarumon-

Centarumon, Leomon y yo iremos al muro de fuego. -dijo Gennai, sabia que de haber una respuesta, allí era el sitio más probable para donde la conseguiría-

Buena idea, puede que allí encontremos una respuesta. -Centarumon lo entendió muy rápido-

¿Y yo que hago? -pregunto Ogremon-

Ogremon, vete a ayudar a Elecmon, y comprueba que todo este bien. -sabia que la ciudad del comienzo era lo más importante de ese mundo-

¿Mal presentimiento? -preguntaba Centarumon a Leomon-

Desde hace días. -podría ser esto, la respuesta a ese sentimiento que tenía Leomon-

* * *

Mientras en el hospital de Shibuya, Tk, llegaba con Daijiro y uno de los amigos de Cody, y con la mano ensangrentada.

¿Como esta? -pregunto Tk, a los amigos, que lo habían traído al hospital-

No lo se, sus padres llegaron y no nos dicen nada. -Ken y los demás prefirieron alejarse para no llevarse la bronca-

Voy a preguntarles. -les informo, mientras se dirigía a la madre de Cody y su novio, el padre de Cody murió, cuando Cody era muy pequeño-

No, Tk. -le pidió Usagi-

Perdonen señora Hida, como esta. -pregunto Tk-

Un lavado de estomago, y nos volveremos, por suerte no fue nada.-estaba más tranquila, pero seguía muy preocupada por Cody-

Perdone. -Tk se disculpo-

¿Por que? -pregunto, la madre de Cody, no le echaba la culpa a Tk, si no a Cody, por estar donde no debía-

Nos escucho a Yolei y a mi, y luego cuando lo vi, no lo mande. -realmente se sentía culpable-

Tranquilo. -lo tranquilizaba, mientras se fijaba en la mano de Tk-

Y menos pensé que fuese a comprar esas drogas. -Tk, estaba muy enfadado, con Cody y consigo mismo-

Tranquilo, ¿Takeru que te paso, en la mano? -le pregunto, aunque sabía perfectamente que fue lo ocurrido-

Nada. -dijo sin darle importancia-

¿Te peleaste, con el que le vendió eso a mi hijo? -le pregunto, la madre de Cody, sabia que Takeru, siempre protegería a Cody-

... -Tk, prefirió no contarle nada-

Vete a que te mire la mano. -le dijo, sabiendo que la pano, podría estar rota-

No, hace falta, de verdad. -le dijo restando importancia-

Esta bien, pasará la noche en observación, y mañana saldrá, vayanse a dormir. -le explicaba a Tk, mientras le pedía que se marchase-

Menos mal. -resoplo de tranquilidad Tk-

* * *

Próximo capitulo:

**Capitulo 4**: Un mal presagio se siente de día, pero se dislumbra de noche

Tai le cuenta a Matt y eso le llevaba a varias discusiones incluido una con Sora. Los 8 niños se reúnen, y Tk no esta dispuesto a volver a pasar por esto. Los 8 digimon también se reúnen. Kari intentará saber a que se refería Tk, con lo que le dijo. La leyenda se descubre, la oscuridad ha vuelto.


	4. Un mal presagio

**Un mal presagio se siente de día, pero se dislumbra de noche**

Ellos me escogieron para ser su líder y supe serlo, fui capaz de demostrar que era el perfecto para portar el emblema del valor.

Por ellos y por mi fui fuerte, no me doblegue, y fui el líder que ellos necesitaban, esa fue la mejor experiencia de mi vida, desde entonces he demostrado ser líder en todo tipo de cosa, asamblea de alumnos, mi equipo de fútbol, sigo siendo el líder, en el que todos confían y me encanta.

Para ser sincero, no es que me guste ser líder, es que busco la adrenalina de aquellos año y que haciéndolo me parece tener la sensación de estar más cerca de Agumon,

Admito, que a veces quiero que el mal y la oscuridad reaparezcan y que el mundo digimon nos necesite.

* * *

Tai y Joe quiere contarle a Matt sobre Tk, pero Sora e Izzy no creen que sea bueno, eso podría acabar en una gran pelea entre ellos.

Hay que contárselo a Matt. -les decía Tai a los demás-

Lo mejor es que él se entere solo. -Sora, trataba de convencer a Tai y Joe-

¿Y después que? -preguntaba Joe, de forma muy enfadado, seguía temiendo a Tk, tras lo sucedido en el parque-

Estaremos allí para apoyarle. -les decía Sora, imaginaba lo que muy probablemente sucedería si le contasen a Matt-

Sora, tiene razón. -Izzy apoyaba cada palabra de Sora-

Si Kari fuese así a mi me gustaría que me lo contasen. -decía Tai-

Pero la relación entre Matt y su hermano es distinta. -Izzy, sabia que no era lo mismo Tai y Kari, que Matt y Tk-

Por eso nos creerá. -decía Joe, mas esperando convencer, que creyendoselo-

Dudo que nos creyera, a Matt se mentiría a si mismo. -trataba de explicarle Izzy a Tai y Joe-

¿Entonces que? ¿Nos callamos? -preguntaba Tai-

Esto explotará solo podemos esperar para estar al lado de Matt. -respondió Sora-

Y mientras que se acerque a ese lunático. -refunfuñaba Joe-

¿Como puede ser que ahora el pequeño Tk sea así? -se preguntaba Izzy-

No lo se, pero debemos alejarnos por si acaso. -comentó Tai, temía al rubio-

* * *

Mientras Tk al salir de la casa se encuentra con una señora Hida, la cual, no tiene muy buena cara, parece que no había pasado una buena noche.

Señora Hida, ¿Esta bien? -pregunto Tk, preocupado-

Takeru, han tenido que repetirle el lavado de estomago, y va a pasar un día más en el hospital. -le contaba, se notaba preocupada, era su único hijo, y eso marca mucho a una madre-

Pero, ¿esta fuera de peligro? -pregunto alarmado Tk-

Sí, es más en 2 días sale. -le explicaba y tranquilizaba la madre de Cody a Tk-

¿Se le puede ir a visitar? -pregunto Tk-

Si a ultima hora de la tarde o primera de la noche. -respondió la madre de Cody-

Pues luego me pasaré. -Tk, informo a su madre, quería hablar con Cody.-

Se pondrá feliz de verte. -le dijo la señora Hida a Tk-

Que tenga un buen día señora Hida. -se despidió Tk-

Lo mismo te digo Takeru.

* * *

Izzy, como siempre con su curiosidad buscaba información sobre los terremotos, pero nadie, tenia idea, solo habían miles de teorías en la red, aunque la mejor teoría la encontró cuando descubrió un correo extraño y miro uno de esos programas que solo Izzy tenia.

No puede ser, entonces el mundo digimon... Tengo que contárselo a todos. -Izzy estaba muy sorprendido de lo que acababa de suceder-

* * *

Matt y Tai estaban juntos hablaban sobre diferentes temas, mientras Tai buscaba como contarle a Matt, lo que Joe descubrió de Tk.

Tai, ¿por que estas tan nervioso? ¿que ocultas? -le pregunto Matt, al ver a Tai tan nervioso-

He descubierto algo sobre su hermano. -Tai estaba dispuesto a contárselo todo-

¿El que? ¿Por que estas tan serio? -pregunto Matt intrigado-

Te acuerdas el que apunto a Joe con un arma. -aunque le prometió a Sora, que no diría nada, creyó que lo mejor era contárselo a Matt-

¿Que estas intentando decir? -pregunto Matt, no le gustaba nada por donde iba Tai-

Ya se que es difícil -dijo intentando calmarlo-

¿Por que te inventas estas mierdas? -pregunto Matt enfadadísimo-

Matt... -Tai no entendía que su amigo no le creyese-

No, Takeru no haría eso. -Matt prefería no escuchar nada de eso-

¿Como estas tan seguro? -pregunto Tai, molesto por que Matt no quería creerle-

Es mi hermano, y lo conozco. -dijo Matt-

Recuerda que el te dijo, que apenas se conocían -le recordaba Tai-

Callate, de una puta vez. -le pido Matt a Tai-

Pero Matt, es difícil, pero. -en ese momento Matt golpeo a Tai, hasta que Joe los separo-

Tranquilo chicos. -Joe intentaba relajarlos-

¿Es verdad, que vistes a mi hermano? -le pregunto Matt a Joe, mirándole a los ojos-

Sí. -respondió Joe, siendo incapaz de mirarle a los ojos-

¿Es verdad que te apunto con un arma? -le pregunto, tratando de no creer lo que le contaban-

Creo que sí. -Joe, tenia sus dudas, ya que sabia que a veces exageraba, y no recordaba que lo apuntasen con un arma, pero ahora no podía cambiar su historia-

¿Que crees? ¿Que crees? Vayanse los dos a la mierda, como pueden andar diciendo cosa como esta, sin prueba. -estaba muy enfadado con los dos-

Matt, no te mientas. -le pedía Tai al rubio-

Olvidenme cabrones. -Matt prefirió marcharse a terminar peleándose con los dos-

* * *

En el mundo digimon estaban muy alterados, ya que la isla File había sido sacudida por el terremoto, que habían notado en la tierra, 12 digimones discutían, sobre que había pasado.

¿Que creéis fue eso? -pregunto Tentomon-

Parece que un terremoto. -respondió Gatomon, muy inquieta-

¿Por que están tan nerviosismo? -pregunto Veemon, al ver que alguno de ellos estaban muy nervioso-

Me recordó algo que fue muy malo. -respondió Agumon-

¿Como los que habían cuando los amos oscuros dominaban la isla? -recordaba Gabumon y le preguntaba a Agumon-

Si exacto. -respondió muy nerviosa Palmon-

Buena apreciación Gabumon. -le respondió Agumon, que estaba pensando en ello-

Lo recuerdo fue cuando, vosotros peleasteis. -Armadillomon parecía recordar sobre ese tema-

Si con nuestros compañeros humanos. -Patamon, recordaba su promesa con Tk, y que no habían logrado cumplirla-

Como me gustaría tener un compañero humano. -les comento Veemon-

Y a mi poder verlo. -Palmon echaba muchísimo de menos a Mimi, tanto que este comentario lo dio con lágrimas en los ojos-

Y a nosotros también los echamos muchísimos de menos. -Pyomon miraba al resto y sabia que era así-

¿Creen que nos echaran de menos? -pregunto Gomamon, necesitaba que alguien le dijese que lo echaban de menos-

Seguro, Sora me echara de menos. -Pyomon sabia que era así-

Y si Kari, no piensa en mi, estuvimos menos tiempo juntas. -Gatomon mostraba una inseguridad muy clara-

Tranquila seguro que no pasa un día sin que piensen en nosotros. -le contestaba Patamon-

Que suerte. -comento en voz alta Hawkmon-

¿A que te refieres? Hawkmon. -le pregunto Gatomon-

A que tienen alguien, a un humano en quien pensar, ¿y nosotros que? -respondió con enfado Hawkmon era tanto lo que le habían comentado, que sentían celos-

Yo también quiero tener un compañero humano. -comento Wormmon el cual no había hablado en todo el rato-

Eso de momento es imposible. -exclamo un digimon que se acercaba-

¡Elecmon! -le grito Patamon, al reconocerlo-

Elecmon, ¿Que haces aquí? -pregunto Gatomon-

Gennai me ha pedido que les reúna, hay algo de lo que debemos hablar. -le comento Elecmon, mientras esperaba que le siguiesen, hasta llegar a Gennai-

¿Es sobre el terremoto? -pregunto Agumon-

No adelantemos acontecimientos. -respondió Elecmon, y los 8 originales les siguió-

¿Podemos ir? -preguntaron los otros 4-

Veemon, Hawkmon, Armadillomon y Wormmon, de momento no, a lo mejor algún día. -respondió Elecmon, aunque sabiendo que ese día no llegaría-

Pero... -Veemon, quiso responder, pero Elecmon no le dejo-

Lo siento, pero es imposible. -Elecmon fue muy tajante-

* * *

Sono la puerta de la casa de los Yagami y Tai abrió la puerta.

Sora -A Tai, le llamo poderosamente la atención, por que su novia siempre le llamaba primero-

¿Tai se lo has dicho a Matt? -sin saludar, siquiera Sora fue muy clara, sobre la razón de su visita-

No... -tras mentirle. prefiero no mentirle más- Si, si lo hice. -le fue sincero-

¿Por que? -le pregunto con un gran enfado Sora-

Tenía que saberlo. -fue la respuesta de Tai-

Te dije que no le digieras. -le grito Sora-

Pero, creí que era lo mejor. -le respondió Tai-

¿Y que paso? -pregunto Sora, aunque ella ya conocía la respuesta-

Se enfado, no quiso ver la realidad. -respondió Tai, sin ser capaz de mirarla, sabia que Sora tenia razón-

Ya te lo dije. -Sora se lo recordaba-

Vale, listilla. -respondió Tai, molesto-

Tai, no podemos seguir así. -Sora, estaba apenada-

¿A que te refieres? -pregunto, no le gusto nada la afirmación-

No puedo estar con alguien, que no confían en mi. -Sora, parecía dispuesta a terminar con la relación entre ambos-

Yo confío en ti. -le dijo, sabiendo como iba a terminar esta conversación, mientras intentaba evitarlo-

No, no lo haces, te pido una cosa y no lo haces. -le grito Sora, cansada de que la tomen por tonta-

Pero Sora. -ya Tai, no sabia que decir-

Lo siento. -definitivamente Sora, ponía un punto a la relación entre ambos-

¿Y que vas hacer? -Tai, quería escucharlo-

Creo que lo mejor es que nos tomemos un descanso. -Sora, era tajante-

Pero Sora. -Tai, no se espero que se lo dijese-

Cuando crezca tendremos una posibilidad, por ahora no. -Sora, culpaba a Tai, de llegar a ese punto-

Sora, por favor no. -Tai, solo podía suplicar-

Lo siento, de verdad. -pero Sora, no quería escucharlo, y se alejo-

* * *

Izzy tras su descubrimiento, reunió a todos sus compañeros, y para evitar alarmar a sus padre, los reunió en un bosque, llamado Aokigahara, bajo las faldas del monte Fuji, uno de los lugares más tenebrosos y macabros que existen en nuestro planeta.

Bosque Aokigahara, un poco lejos para ir, ¿verdad? -pregunto Sora, mientras que miraba con miedo su al rededor-

¿Te da miedo? -le pregunto Joe-

A ti, ¿no? -le sorprendió la tranquilidad de Joe, ya que este es uno de los bosque más conocidos del mundo-

Bueno... espero, no encontrarnos con nada. -le respondió muy tranquilo Joe-

Ahora entiendo que aquí, se diga que la gente se pierda muy fácil, es muy frondoso. -dijo Kari, mientras miraba a su alrededor-

Chicos, no quiero parecer estúpida, ¿pero que es lo que se dice? -a Mimi, le llamaba mucho la atención el nerviosismo de todos y la afirmación de Kari-

¿Mimi no lo conoces? -pregunto Izzy-

No, de verdad. -respondía Mimi, mientras miraba a sus cinco antiguos compañeros, ya que faltaban los dos hermanos rubios-

Bosque Aokigahara, conocido mundialmente como el bosque del suicidio. -le respondió Izzy a Mimi-

¿Bosque del suicidio? -que tuviese ese sobrenombre, puso a Mimi más nerviosa que el resto-

Entonces, ¿por que venir aquí? -le pregunto Tai a Izzy tratando de no mirar ni a su ya ex-

No quería que nadie nos escuchase, ni por casualidad. -le explicó Izzy, sabiendo que si alguien le escuchaba en esa zona apenas prestaría ningún tipo de atención-

Pero no podía ser en otro lugar, Izzy. -dijo Mimi-

Entiendo que Izzy, escoja un lugar como este, si quiere que estemos solos. -dijo Tk, asustando a Mimi que no lo esperaba, Tk llegaba junto a su hermano, cosa que no hizo gracia ha algunos-

Takeru, tu también has venido. -le dijo Mimi, muchos no le esperaban, pero Izzy le aviso, y Tk no falto-

Takeru, Matt bienvenidos. -les saludo Sora-

¿A que te refieres con que entiendes a Izzy? -le pregunto Mimi, le llamaba mucho la atención, que Tk, entendiese el razonamiento de Izzy-

Aquí, la gente solo viene a dos cosas a este bosque. -le explicaba Tk a Mimi-

¿A cuales? -pregunto Sora, ya que ella tampoco entendía, las razones de Izzy-

A suicidarse. -les comento Tk, cosa por la cual se había ganado este sobrenombre el bosque-

¡Izzy! -le grito Mimi, definitivamente, nunca más regresaría a este bosque-

Y venir a descubrir los cadáveres, que la policía aún no ha descubierto. -Tk, sabía que es algo muy común entre alumnos universitarios-

Takeru, también hay una razón más. -corrigió Matt a su hermano pequeño-

¿Cual hermano? -pregunto Tk a Matt-

A ver fantasmas, al ser un lugar tan tétrico, muchos dicen haber visto muchas almas errantes. -explico Matt a su hermano y al resto-

Me están metiendo miedo. -dijo Mimi cada vez más nerviosa-

Realmente, no. Izzy, cuentanos ya, no me gustaría encontrarme ningún cadáver. -le comento Matt, mientras prefería no adentrarse más en el bosque-

Bueno, este lugar esta bien, parece que estamos solos. -dijo Izzy, mientras sacaba su ordenador portátil-

Izzy, ¿que sucede? -pregunto Tai, estar junto a Matt, Tk y sobretodo su ex, le ponía nervioso-

Bueno, se dice que en la tierra, hay zonas donde parece que se puede sentir y notar otros mundos, este se ven tantos fantasmas que he creído que podríamos encontrar algo. -explicaba Izzy, mientras encendía el ordenador-

¿Hablas del mundo digital? -preguntó Joe-

Sí. Creo, que desde aquí, podemos contactar con ellos. -esa era la razón por la que Izzy, escogió este bosque-

¿Como con los digimons? -pregunto Kari-

Sí. En teoría, deberíamos. -respondió Izzy-

Entonces, ¿donde abrimos la puerta por ultima vez? -pregunto Joe-

No sería posible, eso fue por que la fuerza del mundo digimon, nos permitió ir, ahora eso sería imposible. -explicaba Izzy-

¿Y por que quieres abrir ahora esa puerta? -pregunto Joe-

El terremoto. -respondió Izzy-

¿El terremoto? -preguntaba Joe-

El terremoto, tenia epicentro en el mundo digimon, y se ha sentido en la tierra desde este bosque. -explico Izzy, mientras daba más detalles de por que había escogido ese sitio, precisamente-

¿Un nuevo enemigo? -pregunto Tai, algo excitado por la idea de volver a pelear-

Es posible, que el mundo digital, nos vuelva a necesitar. -le dijo Izzy a todos-

Pues si es así, allí estaremos. -respondió Tai con su valentía habitual-

Pues que no cuenten conmigo. -dijo Tk, mientras se levanto-

¿Qué? -respondieron todos al unisono-

¿Pero Takeru? -Sora quiso saber por que-

No soy el sirviente de nadie, solo podemos ir cuando ellos quieran, y ¿cuando queremos nosotros? -respondió un Tk muy enfadado-

Takeru... -Matt, no sabia que decirle-

Prefiero que no cuenten conmigo. -dijo Tk, mientras que se intentaba-

¿A donde vas hermano? -pregunto Matt, cuando vio como su hermano se quería marchar-

Me largo a casa. -le dijo Tk-

¿Que extraño? Sabiéndolo que sabemos de ti. -dijo Tai en voz alta-

No sabéis nada, de nada, y callaos si no queréis tener un grave problema. -amenazaba Tk, mientras Matt e Izzy se colocaban en medio, para evitar que Tk no agrediese a Tai-

Dejalos hermano, no saben que inventar. -le decía Matt mientras lo alejaba de Tai-

Y tu, el mayor, no sabes ni lo que ves, y te pones ha hablar, cabrón. -Tk, gritaba mientras le señalaba con dedo a Joe-

... -Joe y Tai no sabia que hacer, sobretodo al ver como entre Matt e Izzy apenas podían sostener a Tk-

¿Que?, ¿Que?, me largo, adiós a todos. -prefiero alejarse a terminar peleándose con los dos-

Hermano,¿sabrás salir? -le pregunto Matt-

Sí, y si no ya buscaré como salir. -dijo Tk, mientras se marchaba, desencantado con que la pequeña reunión, hubiese salido tan mal-

* * *

Mientras Tk, se marchaba, Izzy intentaba abrir la puerta, pero cuando estaba a punto de abrirla, empezó a llover de repente y caían algunos truenos, y como estaban en un bosque, por si acaso los trueno, se fueron, pero tras caer varios trueno, salio cada uno por su lado a la carrera.

* * *

En ese momento en el mundo digimon Gennai, Centarumon y Leomon estaban a punto de descubrir lo que ponía la leyenda. Pero lo que más llamo la atención fue que la leyenda se resumiera en una sola frase: "Cuando al menos uno de los niños elegidos, deje de ser fieles a sus cualidades y a las manifestaciones físicas de los emblemas"

¿Creéis que alguno de ellos...? -pregunto Centarumon con algo de miedo-

Deberíamos descubrirlo. -dijo con convencimiento Leomon-

Espero que no, pero ¿de verdad pueden los humanos cambiar tanto? -Centarumon, trataba de responderse el mismo para tranquilizarse-

Sí, pero lo que más me preocupa, es el que puede despertar si la leyenda se cumple. -Gennai había visto la identidad del que despertaría y no le gusto nada-

* * *

Corrían, a través del bosque, pero más de uno se perdió en el bosque frondoso, además el bosque Aokigahara es un lugar con mucho magnetismo, brújulas, GPS y aparatos electrónico no funcionan en algunos momentos. Kari corrió, hasta que alguien la agarro de la mano y la saco del bosque, y fueron a resguardarse en una pequeña cabaña vacía, que había a las afuera del bosque.

Tranquila, aquí no te mojaras.

Tk, gracias -le decía Kari- perdona Takeru. -le dijo, sabiendo que ya casi nadie le llamaba así-

Tk, esta bien, me gusta que me llames así. -cuando Tk, le dijo esto, Kari se ruborizo-

Tk, ¿por que te fuiste así? -le pregunto Kari, se había quedado muy sorprendida con la reacción de Tk, sobre tener que regresar al mundo digimon-

Ya lo explique, no quiero que me usen más. -dijo Tk, pero ahora con un tono mucho más tranquilo-

Creo que lo entiendo, ¿pero no tienes ganas de ver a Patamon? -le preguntaba Kari a Tk-

Por supuesto, pero solo puedo verlo cuando ese puto mundo esta mal, ¿por que no he podido verlo en los últimos años? -dijo con resentimiento-

Se a que te refieres, pero si el mundo digimon me necesita, ayudaré en lo que pueda. -le dijo Kari a Tk, demostrándole que ella lo veía de una manera diferente-

No duda de eso en ti, pero ahora, creo que no es mi lucha. -le dijo a Kari-

Sería una pena no contar contigo, eres una persona confiable. -Kari, sabia que Tk no quería, pero le demostraba que ella deseaba que el fuese con ellos, si así el mundo digital los necesitase-

Parece que tu hermano no lo cree así. -le respondió Tk, se notaba que a él, no le gusto ni un pelo el comportamiento de Tai, hacia él-

Hace 7 años le prometiste a mi hermano que me cuidarías, y me cuidaste mucho. -le dijo Kari, recordando lo sucedido en el verano del 99-

Yo, pensé que era por que se lo prometí a Tai, pero ahora se que no fue por eso. -le comento Tk a Kari, como queriendo decirle algo-

¿A que te refieres? -le preguntaba Kari-

Tenía 8 años, no sabia por que solo pensaba en cuidar de ti. -le comento Tk, mientras le sonreía-

Espera Tk, ¿puedes ser más claro? -le pidió Kari, Tk se echo a reír y en ese momento Mimi e Izzy entraron a la cabaña, y poco a poco fueron llegando todos, Kari al final no logro conseguir su respuesta, cuando ya estaban todos esperaron a que parara de llover y subieron un vehículo, para irse rumbo a sus casas-

* * *

Tras llegar y bajarse todos en la estación donde subirían, cada uno al bus que mejor les dejasen se dieron cuenta que de ese precioso cielo, casi violeta, emergía una sobra negra, pero muy, muy negra, la cual daba escalofrío y hacia que todo el mundo la mirase, además los animales, la sentían como una amenaza y estaban realmente alterados.

* * *

Próximo capitulo:

**Capitulo 5**: De vuelta al pasado, con nuevas historias

Gennai e Izzy quieren volver ha abrir la puerta, lo conseguirán y si lo consiguen, ¿que sucedería?

Tai prohíbe a Kari verse con Tk, y Joe descubre la relación de amistad entre Tk y Cody.

* * *

Tras el aviso en los review de _rori-war-word_ cambie el tipo de dialogos, y ahora me lo comenta lo mismo _chofisima_, si me pudiera explicar bien, cual es el problema de los dialogos, lo agradecería, mas que nada para solucionarlo.


	5. De vuelta al pasado con nuevas historias

**_Me habia sido imposible publicar durante estos cuatro meses, entre examenes finales primero y despues con el trabajo durante el verano, pero ahora ya puedo seguir con ella. Por suerte en estos 12 dias, he estado inspirado y he escrito 3 capitulos(los publicaré poco a poco) y tengo los esquemas de lo que sucederá hasta el 11(donde se sabra las razones del incendio), dicho esto solo queda disculparme, y esperar que os guste este capitulo._**

* * *

**De vuelta al pasado, con nuevas historias**

Llevaba cuatro años con mi novio, pero aunque había pasado tanto tiempo, nunca llegue a ver que el confiara en mi.

Lo quiero muchísimo pero he preferido dejarlo, y ahora me doy cuenta, de que nunca estuve enamorada, sino por que todos pensaban que debíamos estar juntos.

Y después de esto me pregunto, ¿cuantas cosas hago por que es lo que debería hacer?

A partir de ahora haré lo que quiera hacer, y si en el mundo digimon hay una guerra, allí estaré y demostrare todo mi amor al mundo digimon, estando allí para protegerlos.

* * *

Izzy estaba realmente frustrado, faltó poco para poder abrir la puerta. Además, cual era la razón por la que había aparecido aquello en el cielo, y ¿que era? Usa señal como la de los 4 magos oscuros.

Izzy, Izzy ¿estas ahí? -Preguntaba Gennai mientras aparecía en la pantalla de ordenador de Izzy-

… -Izzy no contestaba, parecía que se encontraba en otro lugar de la casa-

Izzy por favor responde. -Gennai se desesperaba al no tener una respuesta-

¿Gennai?, perdona que sucede. -pregunto Izzy, le costaba dar la cara por no lograr abrir la puerta-

Izzy tenemos que intentar abrir la puerta, los necesitamos aquí. -advirtió Gennai, con una clara preocupación-

¿A que te refieres? -preguntaba Izzy, conocía el peligro, pero no por que esa necesidad tan imperiosa de que fuese al mundo digital-

La leyenda que habíamos traducido, nos hemos dado cuenta que la descodificamos mal. -parece que todo lo habían traducido mal, solo habían traducido bien una frase, pero en este instante seguían sin saber nada-

¿Y eso en que influye? -Izzy pregunto dado que no sabia nada de esa leyenda-

Tenéis que venir, parece que llegará el mal verdadero al mundo digimon. -Gennai parecía aterrado, y parecía que no quería decirlo todo- Creo que es por esto por lo que el mundo digimon y el mundo humano, comparten el mismo tiempo desde que se fueron del mundo digital. -teorizaba Gennai-

* * *

Intentaron durante 3 horas, pero era imposible abrir la puerta.

La cosa no pinta bien, necesito ayuda.

¿Alguno de los niños puede ayudarte a conseguir abrir la puerta? -Preguntaba Gennai, desesperado-

No, pero conozco la persona indicada. -dijo pensando en otra persona ajena al mundo digital-

No puedes, como le explicarías, si el mundo humano descubre más puede ser peligroso para ambos mundos. -no le gustaba poner esto en manos desconocidas-

¿Mas peligroso que lo que se aproxima? -pregunto-

No, pero... -Gennai no sabia que responder-

Pues nada, la llamaré. -le dijo a Gennai- Y buscaré la forma de que no sepa lo que pasa. -le dijo dejándolo más tranquilo-

* * *

_Hospital de Tokio_

Tk se acerco para ver a Cody, saldría esa tarde, pero aun así Tk decidió ir a visitarlo por la mañana.

Hola enano, ¿como te encuentras? -Saludaba Tk, al entrar en la habitación-

Mejor, tengo ganas de salir. -le comentaba Cody-

Ya sales esta tarde. -le decía Tk-

Lo siento Tk, no tenias que pelearte por mi. -Cody estaba muy apenado por lo ocurrido unos días antes-

No, la culpa es mía. -el rubio se seguía culpando de ver a su pequeño amigo en la cama de un hospital-

Pero lo tome por que quise. -le contaba Cody-

Sabia que habría eso en la fiesta tenia que haberte vigilado. -Tk, trataba de que Cody, no se culpase a si mismo-

No te preocupes, siempre estas protegiéndome, gracias. -Cody, estaba muy agradecido de tener un amigo que se preocupase tanto por él-

Muchas veces te veo reflejado en mi, no quiero que cometas mis fallos. -pocas veces Tk, se sinceraba como con esa frase-

Lo siento, pero las visitas deben abandonar la habitación, para el examen final del médico. -advirtió la enfermera al entrar en la habitación-

Vale, Cody nos vemos mañana, adiós. -Tk salio de la habitación y se marcho, con la conciencia un poco mas limpia-

Joe vio toda la escena mientras acompañaba a su padre, en el aprendizaje del oficio familiar, pero Tk no reparo en que Joe llego antes, de que el abandonase la habitación.

* * *

_Hogar de los Yagami_

Hermana, quiero hablar contigo. -Tai, entraba en el cuarto de su hermana pequeña-

Que quieres hermano, cuentame. -respondió esta intrigada-

Pues... sucede, que... -Tai, no sabia como comenzar-

Por favor se directo, ¿sucede algo malo? -respondía Kari, al ver que su hermano no arrancaba-

Me dijo Izzy que te vio, en la caballa hablando con Tk. -era una afirmación, la cual deseaba que su hermana, le dijese que era mentira-

Si, al resguardarnos de la tormenta, acabamos juntos en la caballa y hablábamos. -le comentaba Kari-

No es lo que me contó Izzy. -le decía Tai-

Pues no se que te habrá contado, pero solo sucedió eso. -decía mientras sonreía, no sabia por donde iba su hermano-

¿Me estas diciendo que Izzy se lo invento? ¿por que lo haría? -preguntaba-

No sé, la verdad. -respondió la morena-

¿Estas tratando decir que esta celoso? -volvía a preguntar Tai-

No, no es eso. -respondía con un sentimiento de acoso, de su hermano-

Bueno, me da igual. -dijo para acabar con el tema Izzy- No quiero que te acerque mas al hermano de Matt. -le dijo de forma tajante-

¿Como? ¿Me lo estas prohibiendo? -a Kari le molesto mucho-

Exacto, ya vistes como intento pegarnos a Joe y a mi. -le decía Tai-

Pero... -ella no sabia que responder, en el fondo pensaba que Tk, no era así-

Además, alguien quien se acerca a las armas... -no le hacia ni falta terminar las frases-

No creo que sea así, Joe empezó a recular, creo que no sucedió como lo cuento Joe. -intentaba excusar a Tk-

Aun que sea así, drogas o armas, con que solo sea una parte verdad, no te quiero al lado de él. -le repetía a su hermana pequeña-

Yo me acercaré a quien quiera. -le replicaba esta-

No, en este caso no. -le advertía, Tai no lo iba a permitir por nada del mundo-

Confía en mi, se a quien acercarme y a quien no. -le pedía un poco de confianza en ella, como hizo Sora, hace unos días-

Confío ciegamente en ti, pero no confío en el resto del mundo. -le dijo esto, y como la conversación se estaba calentado, prefirió marcharse a la calle-

Mientras Kari, pensaba y se daba cuenta que su hermano tenia razón, y debería tratar lo menos posibles con su antiguo amigo, se había convertido en un extraño, al que solía conocer.

* * *

Matt y Mimi se acercaron a casa de Sora, habían escuchado que había discutido con Tai, pero desconocían por qué, y aunque la llamaban para comunicarse con ella, no podían, ponerse en contacto, así que se acercaron hasta la casa de Sora.

Ya voy. -dijo Sora, mientras sonaba el timbre de su casa- Hola chicos. -Saludo a sus visitantes-

Hola Sora. -saludo Matt-

Hola amiga, ¿como estas? -saludaba y preguntaba Mimi-

Estoy bien. -respondía Sora, lo que quería pensar, aunque realmente no era así-

Escuchamos lo de Tai. -le decía Matt-

Bueno, pues si terminamos. -respondió Sora, que no le apetecía hablar sobre este tema-

4 años, y termináis de repente. -Matt le daba vueltas, aun sabiendo que Sora no quería hablar de ello-

Llevaba mucho tiempo viendo que no confiaba en mi, y esta fue la gota que colmó el vaso. -explicó a regañadientes-

¿Es definitiva? -pregunto Mimi, ya sabia que ellos ya antes habían terminado-

Ninguna ruptura es definitiva. -respondió Sora-

¿Y cual fue esa gota? -preguntaba Mimi-

Que le dijese a Matt lo de Tk. -respondió Sora-

¿Entonces es verdad? -preguntaba en voz baja, no le gustaba pensar que pudiese ser verdad-

No lo sabemos, pero no sabemos que creer. -le respondía Mimi-

No debió habértelo contado. -le decía Sora-

Ya saben lo que dicen, cuando el agua suena... -Matt ya no sabia que pensar-

Igual deberías hablar con tu hermano. -le recomendó Sora a Matt-

¿Y que le digo? ¿Hermanos traficas con drogas?, no mejor, ¿tienes un arma? -el tema sobrepasaba a Matt-

No creo, que sea es la mejor forma, pero... -Le decía Mimi, pero fue interrumpida por Sora-

Igual si. -en algo estaba pensando Sora-

¿Como? -pero el resto no sabia que era-

Tal vez, sea la mejor opción. Es un tema muy serio, tal vez sea lo mejor ir de frente. -aconsejaba Sora-

Ya veré que hago, no es algo fácil. -le comentaba Matt, sabia que tendría que enfrentarse a ello-

Nos lo imaginamos. -respondió Sora, sabia que era un tema complicado, pero por lo menos, consiguió que no le siguiesen preguntando por ella y Tai-

* * *

Davis había salido a correr para prepararse para su año de fútbol. Tras unos kilómetros se encuentra a Tai sentado en un banco del parque.

Hola Tai, ¿que haces sentado aquí? -saludaba a su capitán de equipo-

No estoy en mi mejor momento. -le dijo Tai, para sacárselo de encima-

¿Quieres hablarlo? -Le pregunto Davis-

No, bueno rompí con Sora. -al final prefirió contárselo-

¿Por que razón? -pregunto intrigado-

Dice que no confío en ella. -le explico Tai-

Que palo.

Es todo culpa del rubio de tu curso. -Tai, en vez de asumir su culpa, se la echaba a Tk-

Quien el que es muy chulo. -preguntaba para saber quien era-

Sí, tengo que pedirte un favor. -le dijo Tai muy serio-

Lo que quieras. -respondía Davis-

Mantelo alejado de Kari, no quiero que se acerque. -le pidió de corazón al novato del equipo-

¿Es mala gente? -preguntaba Davis, aunque se imaginaba la respuesta-

Si, nada confiable, una mala víbora. -Tai, no tenia ningún tipo de remordimiento, a la hora de poner adjetivos al hermano de su mejor amigo-

Tranquilo no dejare que ese mal bicho, el Takeru ese se acerque a Kari, aunque tenga que partirle la cara. -le prometió Davis-

De que estas hablando subnormal. -gritaba Ken, que salia con una chica a dar una vuelta, y no pudo contenerse al escuchar el comentario de Davis-

¿Quien eres su perrito faldero? -Davis pregunto con un tono de burla-

Su mejor amigo y el que te golpeara hasta el día de tu muerte. -amenazo Ken, y le lanzo una bofetada que no llego a impactar en la cara de Davis-

Oye tranquilo, que somos 2. -le amenazaba Tai, dejando claro, que si Ken quería pelea la tendría-

Ahora, pero puede que mañana yo este con otros 4 o 5, no les conviene enfrentarse a mi. -Ken amenazo, y Tai sabia que juntándose con Tk, si lo que sabían era verdad, seguro que sería un tipo peligroso-

¿Por? ¿Quieres pelea te la doy ya? -le volvía a gritar Davis-

Pues venga. -Tras darle una cachetada Ken a Davis, Tai, agarro a Davis, para alejarlo-

Dejadlo ya, nosotros nos vamos. -decía Tai-

Te buscaré en la escuela, y te tendré limpiando mis pies. -gritaba Ken a Davis, mientras Tai se llevaba a Davis-

Tranquilo, no te conviene meterte con esta gente. -le dijo Tai, una vez se dio cuenta de que clase de gente era Ken-

No me da miedo. -le decía Davis a Tai-

Davis, por favor vigila a mi hermana de Takeru. -le insistió Tai- Y por favor, ten cuidado, no te metas en peleas por ella. -le pidió Tai, con preocupación-

* * *

_Parque de Shibuya_

Tk esperaba a que Nagato, apareciera y que esta vez tuviese lo que le había pedido. Pero Nagato se retraso un poco, hasta que llego.

Por fin llegas. -decía un Tk, cansado de esperar-

Perdona, tengo lo que me pedías. -Nagato saco de algo de sus bolsillo y se lo entrego a Tk-

Eres el mejor Nagato, móvil nuevo, sin salir a la venta y ya lo tienes. -le dijo feliz, mientras veía su nuevo juguetito-

Uno tiene sus secretos. -respondía Nagato, con una sonrisa en la cara-

Me alegro, toma tu dinero. -Tk, saco un fajo de dinero y se lo entrego a Nagato-

Takeru. -dijo Nagato, para que Tk, no se fuese-

¿Que? -respondió este-

Espera, no te vayas. -le dijo para que diese la vuelta-

¿Que sucede? -miro a los lados y se acerco-

Perdona, por lo del arma. -se excuso por su error-

No pasa nada, tienes tus razones para traérmela, pero que no vuelva a suceder. -respondió de forma comprensiva-

Tranquilo no volverá a suceder. -le prometía Nagato-

El problema era que si la obtenía, la usaría. -le explicaba Tk-

Contra tu... -Tk lo interrumpió-

Si contra él, ya sabes lo que paso, estabas conmigo. -parece que Nagato y Tk tenían algún tipo de secreto-

Yo en tu lugar lo hubiese matado. -le dijo de forma muy contundente-

Mi madre me pidió, que no me metiera en medio. -comentaba Tk-

Aun así... -parece que el secreto era serio-

Pero me lo pidió mi madre. -le repetía-

Bueno, me tengo que ir. -dijo despidiéndose- Espero que el móvil vaya bien, y ya sabes cualquier cosa... -le decía Nagato desde lejos-

Llama a Nagato. -respondía Tk, mientras se reía con una risa débil y se despedía con la mano-

* * *

_Casa de los Izumi_

Bien, por fin estas aquí. -dijo Izzy, al ver que por fin llego su visita-

Hola, así que este es tu cuarto. -dijo ella al ver la habitación de Izzy-

Yolei te presento, el hombre de la pantalla es Gennai. -le dijo Izzy a Yolei-

Encantado señor. -dijo de forma respetuosa-

Un placer. -le respondió Gennai-

Y este viejo, ¿quien es Izzy? -pregunto en voz baja, para que Gennai no se enterase-

Es mi abuelo un genio de la informática. -mentía Izzy- Tienes que ayudarnos ha abrir este programa. -le dijo para acortar y cambiar de tema-

Vale, ¿te esta resultando difícil? -pregunto Yolei, con una sonrisita chulesca-

Sí, ya lo veras. -Izzy la alertaba-

* * *

Tras una hora, a Yolei le llamaba mucho la atención este programa. Tenia código que no había visto en su vida. Y cada vez que preguntaba a Izzy y Gennai por estos códigos y a finalidad de este programa, le daban largas. Pero con la ayuda de esta, estaban avanzando a pasos agigantados.

* * *

Hasta que 35 minutos más tarde lograron, penetrar en los rincones del programa.

Izzy comprueba esto. -le dijo al llegar, a un punto, donde Izzy no había logrado llegar-

Si, muy bien Yolei, dejame ahora a mi. -a partir de ahí, ya sabia continuar-

Izzy te voy a enviar algo, úsalo. -comentaba Gennai, mandándole un correo con unos programas a sus ordenador personal-

Ok, ya me llego. -Izzy, abrió el programa-

Solo tenéis que llevar y esto al otro ordenador y desde ambos llevarlo a toda la red de ordenadores mundial. -explico Gennai-

Ok, ya sabes que hacer Yolei. -le decía Izzy-

Ya lo tengo, comienzo a enviar los datos. -decía Yolei, al seguir los pasos-

Muy bien, allá vamos. -gritaba Izzy, al mandar los últimos-

* * *

Un temblor empezó a sacudir el planeta, y una luz cegadora apareció durante unos segundos, y que pudo ver cada una de las personas del planeta que se encontraban despiertos.

* * *

¿Que ha sido eso? -pregunto Yolei, muy asustada-

Confía en mi Yolei, pero, ahora no te lo puedo contar. -Izzy trataba de tranquilizarla-

¿Como? ¿no me lo puedes contar? -Yolei estaba muy alterada-

No lo siento. -se volvía a disculpar Izzy-

¿En que problemas me puedes meter, por esto? -pregunto, aun muy asustada-

En ninguno, confía en mi, cuando pueda contártelo, te diré lo que paso. -Izzy, le seguía pidiendo confianza-

Pero... -no sabia que hacer ni que decir-

Confía en mi, por favor. -ya estaba mas tranquila, pero Izzy la seguía tranquilizando-

* * *

Próximo capitulo:

**Capitulo 6: Volver ha abrir la puerta, para que salgan las verdades**

Izzy reunirá a todos, para decirle que abrirá la puerta, Tk sigue negándose a ir.

Tk le cuenta a Matt, "todo" lo ocurrido con la venta del arma.

Kari trata de convencer a Tk, para que los acompañe al mundo digital.

* * *

Próximamente:

Veremos algunos amores no correspondidos.

Los 8 niños elegidos, llegan al mundo digimon, pero no irán solo ¿4 nuevos elegidos?

No podrán estar de manera permanente en el mundo digital.

Ese extraño digimon maligno empieza a atacar la isla File.

Deberán reconstruir los emblemas.

En la relación de Tk y Kari, habrán algo más que palabras.

Se descubrirá quien o quienes quemaron la escuela secundaria superior de Shibuya y que factores llevaron hasta ese punto.

Tk se hace con una pistola, ¿para usarla contra Tai?


	6. Abrir la puerta, salir verdades

**Volver ha abrir la puerta, para que salgan las verdades**

El mundo cambia, y yo también cambio, pese a que tengo pretendientas no tengo pareja. Pese a que me mira mucha gente creo que nadie me conoce. ¿Por que razón quiero famoso? El éxito, la fama, pese que solo es a nivel de la escuela, no le doy importancia. Será que quiero tener más amigos, fui y siempre seré el portador de la amistad, pero aun así nunca he conseguido ser amigo de mi único hermano, y ahora creo que no puedo confiar en mis amigos más cercanos, con los que paso más tiempo. Me enamoro y no puedo contárselo a nadie, no confío en ninguno de ellos, para llevar las cosas a ese extremo, solo confío, por que sé que es mi amigo de verdad a Gabumon y hace 7 años que no puedo verlo.

* * *

_Barrio de Shibuya_

Tk, abreme. -Gritaba un cabreado Ichijouji-

¿Que paso Ken? -preguntaba Tk, al ver a su amigo tan alterado-

Estoy muy cabreado. -le explicaba-

¿Que sucede? -preguntaba con interés-

Pues habían dos tío hablando mal de ti. -le decía-

¿Quienes? -Tk pregunto molesto-

Dos de la escuela, uno de nuestro curso, un amigo de la chica que conoces y el presidente estudiantil. -le explicaba Ken a su amigo-

¿Que decían? -preguntaba, ya se imaginaba quienes eran-

Que te iba a pegar, si te acercaba a uno de ellos. -le decía, cada vez se enfadaba mas al recordarlo-

...-Tk se echo a reír con una leve risa- ¿De verdad? -le hacia gracia, lo valiente eran los otros por la espalda-

¿Que piensas hacer? -le preguntaba-

Nada, déjalos, no perdamos tiempo. -Tk aunque estaba enfadado, prefería que su amigo estuviese tranquilo-

Pues yo al de nuestro curso, cuando le vea le parto la cara. -le decía-

Perfecto, y como alguien quiera separlos, yo me ocupo de que no sea así. -dijo mientras salia de su casa, como siempre le daba la razón como a los locos-

¿A donde vas? ¿con Daijiro y las chicas? -preguntaba Ken, al ver que Tk se marchaba-

No, voy a ver a Cody. -le decía Tk-

Ya salio dicen. -Ken trataba de sacar algo de información-

Si, y voy a invitarlo para mañana ir a comer. -

Puedo, sabes que me preocupa el pequeño, cuando lo viste, me debías haber avisado. -le pedía permiso, mientras le recordaba a Tk, que podía haberlo protegido-

Sabes como somos, no lo quiero dentro de nuestro grupo, es muy pequeño, pero de acuerdo acompañame. -como ya le habia explicado, Tk protegia a Cody, y deseaba que no fuese como el-

* * *

3 horas mas tarde Izzy, reunió a todos en su casa, tenia algo que contarles.

_Casa de los Izumi_

La tensión se podía cortar con cuchillo, desde la vuelta de Tk, el grupo se había deteriorado, y era algo que se notaba.

¿Para que nos quieres Izzy? -preguntaba Tai-

¿Has logrado abrir la puerta? -volvía a preguntar esta vez Matt-

Sí, lo logre. -tras la respuesta de Izzy, se notaba la alegría de todos los presentes- Les reuní, para que mañana cuando salgamos de la escuela o vengáis a mi casa y desde aquí nos marchemos al mundo digital. -explicaba Izzy, su plan para ir al mundo digimon-

Por fin podre ver a Palmon. -decía Mimi, esperaba ese momento desde hacia mucho tiempo-

Y yo a Gatomon. -decía Kari, por la misma razones que Mimi-

Tendremos que prepararnos, otra vez seremos soldados de guerra. -decía Tai, en una clara referencia bélica-

Y parece que sera la peor en la que combatamos. -les recordaba Izzy-

Ya chicos, dejen los símiles bélicos. -pedía Sora, no le gustaban demasiado-

Así, que nadie falte, estaremos el fin de semana, preparados para descubrir que es lo que pasa. -gritaba Tai, que quería volver a liderar este grupo-

No cuenten conmigo. -decía un rubio mientras el resto lo miraban-

Pero Takeru... ¿por que? -le preguntaba Mimi a Tk-

Haré, lo que quiera cuando quiera, no cuando me lo digan. -seguía tan molesto por no poder volver al mundo digimon, que no quería volver al mundo digimon-

Y solo con un arma. -dijo uno de los chicos-

¿Como? -le pregunto Tk, al chico-

¿Drogas y armas? ¿De verdad Tk? -le preguntaba otra vez-

Hermano, se franco ¿de que coño hablas? -le preguntaba mientras se encaraba con Matt-

Dicen, que te han visto con drogas y armas. -le decía Matt, mientras Sora e Izzy los separaban-

Se a que te refieres, a lo que dice Joe que vio. -le decía a su hermano, mientras miraba a Joe-

Se lo que vi. -dijo con algo de miedo, el doctor-

¿Seguro? -pregunto mientras se reía-

Si, bueno... mas o menos, te vi con una pistola, en las manos.

Payaso ves un pájaro y crees que es un águila. -le gritaba Tk a Joe, sin importarle estar dentro de casa de Izzy, por suerte no se encontraban los padres de este-

¿Entonces que paso hermano? -le pregunto directamente-

Pues sabes que Shibuya es peligroso, y es algo normal, alguien consigue un arma, o quiere deshacerse y te la ofrecen, si la agarras ya tienen tus huellas en el arma, en caso de cualquier delito, son mas sospechosos en el caso. -Tk le explicaba la historia-

¿Entonces no la tenias? -preguntaba Matt-

Claro que no, no soy subnormal, y drogas no consumo. ¿Estáis todos más tranquilo? -les explicaba y preguntaba a todos, mientras intentaba atravesar la habitación, para salir-

Perdona hermano. -se disculpaba Matt, mientras él y el resto, se daban cuenta que la diferencia entre

Guardate tu perdón para quien lo acepte, igual no pienso ir con ustedes. -Tk estaba muy molesto con todos aquellos a los cuales considero amigos tiempo atrás-

* * *

Tai, Matt, Sora, Mimi, Joe, Izzy y Kari se preparaban para estar el fin de semana en el mundo digimon, por fin después de varios años soñándolo, por fin volverían al mundo digital. Joe aviso a su padre, que no podría acompañarle en el hospital ese fin de emana, Matt que no podría ensayar, Tai que no podría entrenar con el equipo de fútbol, Sora y Mimi avisaron a sus madres que iban ha hacer un viaje, Kari quedo con sus amigos, por que no los podría ver durante el fin de semana e Izzy, si les contó la verdad a sus padres.

* * *

Entonces, ¿te va el fin de semana? -Pregunto Reika a su amiga-

Pues sí, con mi hermano y sus amigos. -Respondió Kari, sin querer mentirle, pero ocultando lo que pensaba que no debían saber-

¿A donde? -Preguntaba Oori-

Pues... ah... -Kari dudaba sobre que responder- de acampada como cuando eramos pequeños. -al final mitió a sus amigos mas cercanos-

Que bien, como me gustaría tener esos recuerdo. -Decía Hiroto envidiando a Kari-

¿Y nosotros no podemos? -Pregunto Davis-

Davis, claro que no Kari y los demás querrán recordar viejos tiempos. -respondió Reika sin dar opción a Kari-

Exacto, como Reika dice queremos que sea como los viejos tiempos, es más como hace 7 años. -zanjó Kari-

* * *

_Mientras no muy lejos de allí._

¿Que podemos hacer esta noche? ¿Alguna idea? -Pregunto Tk-

Me apetece ir al parque Yoyogi. -respondio Usagi-

¿Y hacer volley? -preguntaba Ken-

No a patinar. -explico Usagi-

No es mala idea, pero a mi me apetece la playa. -comento Daijiro-

Pero, a esta hora si vamos al barrio Minato, no conseguiremos un tren de vuelta. -decía Matsumoto, viendo que la idea de Daijiro no era viable-

Salvo que vayamos en coche. -comentaba el portador del emblema de la esperanza-

¿Pero Tk, de donde saca un coche? -preguntaba Haruka-

Tenemos 15 años. -recordaba Daijiro-

¿Y? Matsumoto, ¿y el coche ese que no mueven en frente de tu casa? -preguntaba Tk a Matsumoto-

Es de mi vecino. -respondía la aludida-

¿Y donde esta? -volvió a preguntar Tk-

Se fue a China de viaje, vuelve en 3 semanas. -explicaba Matsumoto-

Es un ocho plazas, perfecto. -dijo Tk-

Si, vamos a pasar la noche en la playa. -a Usagi le encantaba la idea-

No espera, como pensáis robar el coche a mi vecino. -dijo alterada Matsumoto, su vecino la conocía-

Tranquila lo devolveremos. -le decía Ken-

¿Y quien lo conducirá? -pregunto Haruka, posiblemente era la voz de la razón del grupo, o por lo menos lo trataba ser-

Pues... -Ken no sabia que responder-

Yo, el novio de mi madre, me ha ensañado, para intentar caerme bien. -dijo Tk, mientras sonreía, era verdad que sabia conducir-

Genial, pues a la playa. -Dijo un Daijiro muy excitado-

Esperen, depende de Matsumoto. -dijo Tk, no quería que Matsumoto se sintiese obligada-

… -Tras unos segundos de espera- Vale, vamos. -dijo si responder muy convencida, pero sintiéndose obligada-

Genial, pero en vez de ir a Minato, deberíamos ir al barrio de Ota. -comento Usagi, ya que las playas de Ota son más conocida-

* * *

Se dirigían a casa de Matsumoto, hasta que se encuentran con el otro grupo, el cual salia de comer de un restaurante, pero se encontraron, sobre todo Haruka y Davis que chocaron en la puerta.

Perdona. -dijo Haruka con educación-

No pasa nada. -respondió Davis a la chica-

Así que volvemos a vernos. -dijo Ken, al ver a Davis-

Oye tranquilo no pasó nada. -dijo Ken, para evitar pelea-

Dile a la cara, lo que le ibas ha hacer. -le exigía Ken a la pequeña copia de Tai-

¿Tu que eres su perrita faldera? -respondió Davis de forma chulesca-

No, quien te va a dejar sin dientes. -Ken lo empujo, pero tanto Daijiro como Oori se interpusieron -

Basta ya, estoy cansada de tantas peleas entre hombres. -dijo una cabreada Reika-

Déjalos Reika, haber si Davis, le da su merecido. -Grito Hiroto, alejando a Reika de la discusión-

Mas te gustaría, y después voy a por ti. -Ken, había encontrado un objetivo más-

Basta ya, estamos en la calle, en medio de todos, si queréis pelearos, iros los dos y dejen tranquilo a los demás. -Pidió Kari, gritando a los dos chico-

Pero Kari... -Davis no sabia que responder-

Vaya la chica tiene carácter. -le decía Matsumoto a sus amigas y a Tk-

Creo, que tiene razón, además tenemos planes. -dijo Usagi-

Tienes razón vámonos. -por fin hablo Tk, que no quería meterse en una pelea de niños pequeños-

Takeru, puedo hablar contigo. -todos se frenaron, por la petición de Kari- A solas. -le pidió-

De acuerdo, chicos vayan yendo nos vemos allí. -les pidió Tk a sus amigos-

Nosotros te esperamos por aquí Kari. -le dijo Reika a su amiga-

¿Que querrá esa niña de Tk? -preguntaba Ken mientras se alejaba-

¿Celoso? -pregunto Daijiro-

Sí. -respondió Matsumoto mientras no dejaba responder a Ken y se reían el resto-

* * *

Tk y Kari se alejaron unos metros para hablar solos.

Dime, que quieres Kari. -le decía Tk, por su tono se le notaba que le pedía brevedad-

Pues Takeru, quiero hablarte de lo de este fin de semana. -fue directa en el asunto a tratar- Por favor Takeru, replantéate lo de ir este fin de semana. -le pidió a Tk-

No creo Kari, no quiero. -le dijo sin querer mirarla, sentía como que decepcionaba a su amiga-

Por favor, acompañanos. -le volvió a pedir esta, mientras le miraba a los ojos-

¿Por que quieres que les acompañe? -le preguntaba Tk-

Para volver a estar los 16 juntos, además ya sabe que se viene una guerra. -le explicaba Kari-

Si, y no pienso ser soldado. -repetía por enésima vez Tk-

Yo me sentiría mucho mas segura contigo al lado. -le dijo Kari-

Ya ves lo que dice tu hermano, no soy confiable, y que no te acerques a mi. -le dijo, buscando que no le pidiese-

¿Como sabes, que me pidió que no me acercara? -le pregunto sorprendida-

Es lo de menos, es solo que no quiero ir a pelear. -le respondió-

La ultima vez que fuimos, fuiste la persona en quien mas me apoye, para poder sobrevivir, y me gustaría muchísimo que fueras. -le explicaba, dejándole claro, que quiere que Tk, vaya con ellos- Por favor, planteatelo, prométeme que te lo pensarás. -le pidió Kari, mirándole a los ojos fijamente-

Vale te lo prometo, pero no creo que cambie de idea. -le advirtió Tk, aunque la duda ya era patente en él-

* * *

Los chicos se separaron, el grupo de Tk, no pudo hacer lo que tenían planeado, dado que al llegar al edificio de Matsumoto, una ambulancia, había ido a buscar a un vecino de esta que se había resbalado en la ducha, y al haber tanto gente intentado enterarse de lo sucedió, prefirieron dejarlo para otro momento.

* * *

Al día siguiente tras las clases, pasaron por sus casas a recoger el equipaje que llevaría al mundo digital. Tai y Kari fueron los primero en llegar a la casa Izumi, luego llego Mimi, tras esta llego Sora, ya solo faltaban Matt, y Joe que acababa las clases mas tarde, ¿y TK, aparecerá?

* * *

Próximo capitulo:

**Capitulo 7**: Todos los camino llevan al mundo digimon

A veces los planes no son como uno lo traza, pero los niños elegidos regresan al mundo digital. ¿Estará Tk con ellos? ¿de quien esta enamorado Izzy? Parece que Yolei ya lo sabe.


	7. Todos los caminos llevan al mundo dgimon

**Todos los camino llevan al mundo digimon**

Mi mejor amigo no es humano, mi mejor amigo es un digimon.

Si le cuento esto a mis compañeros de clase, me llamarían loco, o pensaran que me lo imagino.

No es que no tenga amigos, pero es que deseo volver a ver a mi mejor amigo, tal vez me he estado obsesionando con ello, pero cada día uso mi ordenador para descubrir como volver a vernos.

Y luego esta ella, me tiene completamente enamorado, pero soy incapaz de declararme, aunque he tenido mil oportunidades, me he prometido que si vuelvo al mundo digital me declararé a ella.

Además, se supone que soy el portador del emblema de la inteligencia, creo que me lo debo, por lo que demostraré, que soy su portador ideal cuando por fin, logre abrir la puerta digital.

Y ahora parece que estoy obligado ha conseguir abrir la puerta al mundo digital.

* * *

Al final, no apareció Tk, esto dejo un poco despistada a Kari, ya que esperaba que tras su conversación aparecería.

Hermana, que pasa. -Pregunto Tai al ver a su hermana pensativa-

No nada, ¿falta mucho? -era falsa desesperación, realmente estaba disgustada por que Tk no había ido, aunque esta se lo había pedido-

Si Izzy, tengo ganas de ir ya. -Mimi si que se encontraba completamente desesperada-

Esperen, un momento, ya esta. -en ese momento Gennai apareció en la pantalla de Izzy-

Niños elegidos, el mundo digimon ha cambiado mucho, y ahora esta siendo atacados por un enemigo enorme, mucho mas poderoso que los que habíamos tenido anteriormente, destruye ciudades con una facilidad aplastante, -informaba un muy preocupado Gennai por la situación de su mundo- por eso la única forma de que regreséis es que volváis a la isla File, el Continente de Sarva, esta muy afectado, desde hace semanas no tenemos conexión alguna con Restaurante de Digitamamon, la casa de Pixiemon o Castillo de ShogunGekomon.

Entonces el Continente de Sarva ha sido atacado con dureza. -reflexionaba un Joe muy triste por ello-

¿Y que sabes del culpable de todo esto? -pregunto Tai-

No sabemos nada, ni siquiera como es. -respondía Gennai-

Entonces debemos averiguarlo. -reflexiono Matt-

Venga, es el momento de que regresen al mundo digimon, pero... sois 7. -Gennai noto la falta de uno de los elegidos-

Si, mi hermano, de momento no participará. -Matt excuso a su hermano, y en ese momento la cara de Gennai cambio-

¿Sucede algo? -preguntaba Izzy-

Que debéis ser 8. -respondió Gennai-

No importa nos bastaremos nosotros 7. -dijo un positivo Tai, el prefería que Tk, no estuviese allí-

… -suspiro Gennai- Tenéis que regresar ya. -le aviso Gennai-

Comenzaron con el proceso para abrir la puerta digital, pero cuando casi estaba, el ordenador empezó a salir un humo del ordenador, eso era algo fuera de lo común.

¿Por que sale humo de ahí? -Pregunto Sora-

Es como si se sobre calentará. -decía Matt, mientras abría las ventanas de la habitación de Izzy-

Tened cuidado, si se estropease el ordenador cuando estéis viajando, puede ser muy peligroso. -advirtió Izzy-

En ese mismo momento, se fue la luz, pero no solo en la casa de los Izumi, si no en toda la isla de Odaiba, pero no en el resto de barrio de Tokio. Tras esto, prefirieron esperar a que Izzy arreglase el ordenador y que la luz se restableciera, intentarían ir el día siguiente el sábado por la tarde.

* * *

_Odaiba, Tokio_

Las horas pasaban y ya era de noche en un restaurante de comida rápida de Odaiba Kari e Izzy se encontraban comprando la comida para llevar.

¿Izzy que haces aquí? -Kari le pregunto a Izzy, al encontrárselo en el local de comida rápida-

Comprando algo de comer. -le respondió-

Obviamente. -ambos se ríen con una risa tímida-

Intentado de salir de mi cuarto, me pesa la frustración. -se sincero, no le gustaba nada fallar a la gente, y menos a sus amigos-

La culpa no fue tuya. -le respondió la pequeña de los Yagami, para quitarle la presión de sus hombros.

No estoy de acuerdo, además mi ordenador se rompió. -Izzy estaba realmente frustrado-

¿Entonces? ¿Como iremos? -tras unos segundo sin saber de que hablar, Kari le pregunto a Izzy-

Le tengo prestado un portátil a Yolei. -le respondió-

¿Quien es Yolei? -le pregunto con una sonrisita, no conocía a ninguna chica que hubiese salido con Izzy, es más todos se preguntaban, sin con 17 años Izzy nunca había salido con una chica-

Una amiga. -respondió casi sin pensar-

¿Una amiga o una amiga? -Kari daba un tono mas potente al la segunda afirmación para demostrar por donde iba-

Es una amiga, no tengo novia. -le respondió Izzy, enfatizando la segunda afirmación-

Por que no quieres, cualquier chica querría estar contigo. -después de esta afirmación recogió su pedido y se despidió con un gesto con la mano, a Izzy lo dejo pensativo, esa afirmación le había encantado, es más le costo dormir esa noche-

* * *

A la día siguiente, ya al mediodía

_Shibuya, Tokio_

Dos amigos, llevan a un tercer más pequeño a comer.

¿Esta muy lejos ese sitio Ken? -preguntaba el rubio a su amigo Ken-

No ya estamos llegando. -respondió este-

Chicos, de verdad no tenéis por que invitarnos. -repito por vigésima vez Cody-

Has estado en el hospital, vamos a celebrar que ya estas bien. -Tk, se mostraba realmente triste y culpable por lo sucedido-

Pero fue por mi culpa que acabará allí. -les comento Cody, sintiéndose culpable, al ver la culpa que sentían sus amigos-

No, debíamos protegerte. -le repitió Tk-

Gracias, chicos. -estaba contento de ver amigos que se preocupaban de él-

Bueno vamos a comer, es por aquí. -les dijo Ken, mientras les hacia meter en callejuelas -

¿Por que vamos por este callejón? -pregunto un Tk, que no sabia por donde ni a donde se dirigían-

Es un atajo. -se excuso Ken-

Eso espero. -le dijo un Cody, muy poco confiado de a donde le llevaba Ken-

¿Que es esa luz? -preguntó Ken al ver que una luz apareció al cruzar una esquina, y que se hacia mayor-

No lo se. -respondió Cody, pero la luz no solo crecía, sino que también iba a por ellos-

Corran rápido. -dijo Tk, y trataron corren lo más lejos posible, pero no avanzaron mucho, al final la luz absorbió a los tres chicos que se disponían a comer algo.-

* * *

_Nakano, Tokio_

2 chicos estaban viendo si alquilarían un piso que estaba en alquiler, y para verlo lo acompañaban dos amigos.

Yo tengo hambre. -Dijo el menor de ellos-

Davis si lo se, no te traigo. -le decía su capitán de equipo-

Perdonen chicos. -se excuso Davis-

Y que te parece Tai. -pregunto su rubio amigo-

A mi me gusta, ¿y a ti? -le respondió y pregunto Tai-

Me encanta. -le respondió un muy entusiasmado Matt-

Entonces decidido, sera nuestro. -dijo Tai, esperando que llegara el vendedor para cerrar el trato-

Chicos aun no me creo que vayáis a vivir juntos. -dijo el estudiante de medicina-

Después del tema de Tk, nos peleamos, pero ahora lo hemos solucionados. -le dijo Matt, era muy frecuentes sus peleas, pero esto era por que era grandes amigos-

Y no quedan rencillas, ¿entonces nos lo quedamos? -dijo Tai, para cerrar la conversación-

Si, pero debemos darnos prisa, esto de la visita libre... -decía un Matt, mientras veía como otra familia se acercaba a ver el piso-

Si deben ir ya. -les dijo Davis al resto-

¿Que te pasa Joe? -pregunto Tai, al ver a Joe mirando fijamente a la pared-

Esa luz, me suena conocida. -respondió al ver como una luz se acercaba a ellos-

¿Que luz? -pregunto Davis, ya que le sonaba algo raro-

Eso no es normal. -dijo Tai, fue tan rápido que la luz inundo la habitación, absorbiendo a cada uno de los chicos que se encontraban en la habitación. Al entrar la siguiente familia, ya no había nadie en la casa-

* * *

_Odaiba, Tokio_

En una tienda de ultramarinos de Odaiba, una chica trabajaba, mientras esperaba la visita de un amigo.

Yolei, voy a sacar cosas del almacén para reponer. -Le gritaba el hermano, mientras se dirigía al lugar en cuestión-

De acuerdo hermano, yo me quedo en mostrador. -le respondió-

Buenos días, y bienvenido. -dijo al escuchar que la puerta de la tienda se abría, para que entrara un cliente-

Vaya tienes que decir eso siempre que entra alguien. -dijo el chico al que esperaba-

Izzy, ¿ya estas aquí? -le respondió con vergüenza, al ver que lo había visto llegar, y ese saludo absurdo-

Si, se puede decir que tengo algo de prisa. -le contesto-

Toma, lo tengo debajo del mostrador. -dijo al agacharse para darle el ordenador, que ya sabia de ante manto que lo recogería-

Gracias, de verdad, me hacia falta. -trataba de disculparse, por quitárselo, mientras lo recogía-

¿Tiene algo que ver con... lo del otro día? -pregunto Yolei-

No, bueno sí. -Izzy respondió, sin dar ninguna respuesta-

Buenos días, y sean bienvenidas. -dijo Yolei al ver llegar a tres chicas-

Buenos días. -dijo la mayor de las tres-

Hola Izzy. -saludo la mediana del grupo-

Hola Mimi, hola Sora. -Las saludo a ambas- Ho...hola Kari -saludo a la ultima- ¿Chicas, que hacen aquí? -preguntaba Izzy-

Comprando víveres, para el viaje. -respondió la menor de las tres-

¿Las conoces Izzy? -pregunto Yolei de forma retorica-

Son mis mejores amigas. -le respondió Izzy- Os presento, Yolei ellas son Sora, Kari y Mimi. Y chicas ella es Yolei. -Izzy la presento a las cuatro-

Vaya Izzy, nos presenta a una chica, no lo hubiese imaginado. -dijo Mimi con un tono muy burlon-

¡MIMI! -grito a esta, para que no siguiese-

Estaban tan metidos en la conversación que no se dieron cuenta que una luz le rodeaban, y los estaba absorbiendo.

¿Que esta pasando? -Gritaba Yolei-

No lo se. -respondió un alterado Izzy-

Esa luz los absorbió a todos por completo, tanto que no quedo nada de ellos sobre la tierra.

¿Que fue eso?¿Yolei?¿Donde estas?¿A donde te has ido estamos trabajando? -gritaba el hermano de Yolei, al ver que esta no se encontraba en la tienda-

* * *

Pueblo industrial, hace 7 años, se vivió una lucha feroz donde Andromon, ataco a los niños y no fue hasta que Tentomon digievoluciono en Kabuterimon, no lograron sacarle la rueda negra u Andromon.

7 años despues hay 4 chicos tirados en el suelo desmayados, por el viaje que acaban de tener.

* * *

Cementerio overdell, hace 7 años llegaron a él Joe y Sora y fuero atacados por los Bakemons, gracias a los cantos gregorianos, Birdramon e Ikkakumon son capaces de vencer a los Bakemons.

Ahora 3 chicos se encuentran tirados entre tumbas, desmayados.

* * *

Tierras gélidas, hace 7 años los Frigimon controlados por las ruedas negras, atacaron a Matt y Gabumon, y además de ganar, fue el lugar donde Gabumon y Matt se convirtieron en amigos.

7 años después 1 chico y 4 chicas se encuentran tirados en el suelo después de ser traídos a un mundo paralelo al de ellos, algunas cestas con comida y un ordenador se encuentran tiradas en el suelo.

* * *

_Pueblo Industrial, Isla File_

¿Que ha pasado? -pregunto Joe, mientras se levantaba, vio a que a su alrededor se encontraban Matt, Tai y Davis-

¿Donde estamos?-pregunto Davis-

De momento no tenemos respuesta, pero... -respondía Joe-

¿Que sucede? -le preguntaba Tai a Matt-

Aquí hemos estado antes. -respondía Matt-

Imposible, si estábamos en el piso, y ahora estamos en esta fabrica. -dijo un confundido Davis-

Si, pero no es posible. -respondía un Joe, mientras miraba a su alrededor-

¿A que se refieren? -preguntaba un Davis cada segundo mas confundido-

¿Y que hace Davis aquí? -preguntaba Tai-

¿Como que qué hago yo aquí?¿sera que hacemos? -imposible estar más fuera de lugar que en el que se encontraba Davis-

Si el mundo digimon a decidido traernos de vuelta, ¿por que esta Davis aquí? -preguntaba Matt-

Ni idea, pero esto es muy peligroso para él. -respondía Tai-

Queréis dejar de hablar de mi como si no estuviera. -además de despistado, Davis se estaba cabreando-

Aquí fue donde conocimos u Andromon. -dijo Joe mirando haber si veía algún rastro de vida alrededor-

¿Andromon? ¿mundo digimon? ¿De que habláis? -pregunto Davis-

Además tengamos ojo, si estamos aquí, también estará los otros. -dijo Matt-

Bien visto. -comentaba Tai-

¿Que otros? ¿Me quieren decir algo? -preguntaba Davis-

Callate Davis. -le pidió Tai, cansado de tantas preguntas-

Cuidado, puede haber peligros, y nuestro digimon no están cerca. -les recordaba Matt-

¿Vuestros digimon? -volvió a preguntar Davis-

Davis. -le grito Tai-

¿Qué? -volvió a preguntar-

Callate de una puta vez -le pidió Tai-

* * *

_Tierras Gélidas, Isla File_

Que golpe. -decía Kari, mientras Izzy le ayudaba a levantarse-

¿Chicas estáis bien? -gritaba Izzy, mientras ayudaba a levantarse a Kari-

Si. -decía una Yolei molesta, al ver que Izzy fue ayudar a Kari, que estaba más lejos que ella-

Me duele el codo. -decía una dolorida Mimi, mientras esperaba que Izzy, dejase de ayudar a Kari y la ayudase a ella-

¿Donde estamos? -se preguntaba Kari-

¿El mundo digimon? -preguntaba Sora, mientras miraba a su alrededor-

Eso parece. -respondía Mimi-

Perdón, ¿que es el mundo digimon? -les pregunto Yolei-

Es un mundo paralelo digital. -respondió Izzy-

¿Y que hacemos aquí? -pregunto otra vez Yolei-

Nos han traído de vuelta. -respondía Sora-

Pero, ¿y tu? -le dijo Mimi-

¿Yo que? -preguntaba Yolei-

Tu no deberías estar aquí. -le dijo Mimi-

… -Yolei no sabia que responder-

Bueno, lo descubriremos, si estamos aquí estará el resto. -dijo Kari-

Busquemos como reunirnos. -pidió Izzy, y se pusieron en camino, un poco a ciegas, y sorprendidos de no ver nada de vida alrededor-

* * *

_Cementerio Overall, Isla File_

Takeru, Ken, ¿están bien? -pregunto Cody-

Si, Cody. -le respondió Tk, que miraba alrededor, ese lugar se le hacia conocido-

¿Donde estamos? -se preguntaba Ken, en voz alta-

¿Esto son tumbas? -decía horrorizado Cody-

Creo que lo conozco, pero esto esta vacío. -dijo Tk, al darse cuenta de que los Bakemons no estaban-

¿Conoces el sitio? -preguntó Ken, muy sorprendido-

De hace unos años, me vi obligado a venir. -les trataba de explicar vagamente, Tk-

¿Y donde estamos? -le pregunto Ken a su amigo Tk-

En zona de guerra. -otra vaga respuesta de Tk-

¿Como? -pregunto Cody, ¿guerra?-

Esto es el mundo digimon. -por fin Tk, daba una respuesta de verdad-

¿Mundo digimon? -Ni el propio Cody, ni Ken entendía, a que se refería, nunca habían escuchado hablar del mundo digimon-

Ya lo explicaré. -le comento el rubio- Busquemos como volver a casa.

Pero no dices que estamos en otro mundo, ¿entonces como volvemos? -le pregunto Ken-

No lo se, busquemos la forma. -Tk, se puso en marcha-

Takeru, ¿te estas drogando? -pregunto Cody, no sabia que pasaba con Tk, y por que estaba tan raro-

No joder, solo que me gusta hablar, de esta parte de mi pasado. -le explicaba-

¿Pero nos lo contarás? -le pregunto Ken-

Si, pero busquemos la forma de regresar, no quiero esta aquí. -les dijo-

¿Por que? -Cody, se freno en seco, quería respuestas-

No quiero que nadie marque mi vida. -le respondió-

¿A que te refieres? -preguntaba el benjamín-

Lo que haga o lo que no, solo lo decido yo. -le dijo-

¿Es por lo de tu padrastro? -le pregunto Cody-

¡Cody! -le grito Ken, sabia la relación de Tk y su padrastro-

A ese hijo de puta ni me lo nombres. -a Tk, prácticamente los ojos se le inyectaron en sangre-

Tranquilo no hablaremos de ese cabrón. -le dijo Ken-

Perdona Takeru. -se disculpo Cody, mientras seguían su camino-

* * *

Mientras los chicos viajaban por la Isla File, los antiguos niños elegidos le contaban que era donde se encontraban, y a muchos les sorprendió que ese gran secreto, no hubiese sido nunca revelado por ninguno. Mientras viajaban una gran explosión se escucho, aunque no sabían de donde fue la explosión, se pensaba que fue más o menos en el punto Coela, mas o menos, por la zona de las cabinas telefónicas. En ese momento tres disco prácticamente planos volaron por el aire, hasta caer a los pies, de ellos surgió unos foco de luz que llegaban del suelo hasta los 2 metros de altura, y de ella una imagen apareció.

* * *

Bienvenidos de nuevos niños elegidos. -para los que nunca habían visitado el mundo digimon fue un gran susto, ver aparecer a Gennai-

Izzy, ¿que hace tu abuelo ahí? -le pregunto Yolei-

¿Tu abuelo? -la pregunta de Yolei, les hizo mucha gracia al resto chicas-

Luego te explico. -le dijo Izzy a Yolei-

Hemos logrado hacer que vengan, por que ya no podíamos esperar más, a que abriesen la puerta digital -este comentario dolió un poco a Izzy, sabia que era culpa de él- Hemos descubierto que desde el Templo del Digivice, el continente de Sarva ha sido atacado, y hace días que no podemos contactar con ellos. -esta información no era nueva- Y nuestra isla esta empezando a ser atacada. Venid hacia el templo para que podáis reunirse con vuestros digimon. -fue una gran alegría escuchar eso- Daros prisa, han llegado unos pocos efectivos, tenemos que defender la isla File. -Tras esto 2 de los 3 grupos fueron hacia el templo, uno de los grupo no iba hacia allí-

* * *

¿Sabes donde esta ese templo? -le pregunto Ken a Tk-

Si, lo se. -le respondió-

Pues vamos para allá. -dijo Ken, quería ver quien era el resto-

No prefiero ir a otro lado. -Tk, lo dijo tan firme que casi convenció a sus amigos-

Pues creo que vamos contigo. -le dijo Cody-

¿Están seguros? -les pregunto-

Si no, estaríamos perdidos, nunca hemos estado aquí. -le dijo Ken-

Es cierto, pues vamos. -dijo Tk, y se puso en marcha-

¿Podemos saber a donde vamos? -le pregunto Ken-

Al lugar más bello de este o nuestro mundo. -volvió a responder vagamente Tk-

Pues deseo verlo. -dijo Cody-

* * *

_De camino al Templo Digivice_

Izzy ya se de quien estas enamorado. -le dijo Yolei al oído, e hizo que Izzy se frenará en seco-

¿Sucede algo? -pregunto Mimi-

No vayan adelantándose ahora las alcanzamos. -dijo Izzy a Sora, Mimi y Kari, cuando estas se alejaron, pregunto a Yolei- ¿Como que ya lo sabes? -le pregunto Izzy, no creía que lo supiera-

¿Es una de ellas? -le pregunto Yolei-

No lo se. -tras la pregunta Izzy, se convenció de que Yolei no lo sabia-

Yo si, es ****. -Izzy se quedo sorprendido, ¿de verdad tanto se le notaba? Que rápido que Yolei se había dado cuenta-

* * *

Próximo Capitulo:

**Capitulo 8**: Reencuentros muy esperados

Por fin se encuentran con sus digimons, y en el templo Izzy decide declararse a la chica de quien estaba completamente enamorado. Y algunos nuevos tendrán a un compañero digimon. Una imagen desoladora sacará de sus casilla a Tk.


End file.
